


A Family

by Alireeses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Almost Deaths, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose your own relationship, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, For those reading please remember to check chapter 5 regularly, GTA-verse, Gang Violence, Gore, Heists, More tags will be added as I write, Multi, Or not, Other, You choose who you seduce, also female jack because GTA, described torture, im trying to make it so you can seduce them all into one big OT7, its an authors note and i add in things from time to time if i forget or if i put up new chapters, its your choice, may or may not have smut, please and thank you, relationships, slight mentions of torture in later chapters, this story should work for all genders, torture scenes, you can also not seduce any of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew is more than a gang. It's a family. You don't know why, maybe morbid curiosity, but the way they work fascinates you. You want to study them and see what makes them tick.</p><p>What happens when you get the chance? What happens when you get sucked in? It's up to you to find out.</p><p>Make sure to check Chapter 5 for updates on how the stories are going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTRO

The Fake AH Crew was nothing more than a family, a fucked up one, but a family none the less. Roosterteeth was the mother of the Fake AH Crew helping them become the most feared gang in all of Los Santos while also keeping their whereabouts unknown and secret. It was a bit weird how they all worked.

Rooster Teeth gave them jobs sometimes, assassinations, the odd heist but most of the time the Fake AH Crew was left to their own devices and some dangerous devices they were at that.

The easiest to start with would be Geoff Ramsey. The kingpin, the leader, the founder of the Fake AH Crew. Never being one for privacy his face not being covered had never occurred to him as a problem. The cockiest bastard you’ll ever meet as well as one of the most dangerous. You don’t get to be the leader of one of the greatest gangs in history on dumb luck. You have to be smart, be cunning, be cool, you have to be someone like Geoff Ramsey.

The next would be Jack Pattillo. The deadliest woman to ever grace the confounds of Los Santos. Her ability to drive nearly every vehicle ever made her especially useful as the getaway car. Her doting nature for the rest of the crew made her like a mother hen, making sure all was well and good in the family that was the Fake AH Crew. At the same time she was not afraid to pull out all and any stops she could to keep them safe as well as punish those who laid one unwanted finger on any of them.

Then there was Michael Jones. A short-tempered pyrotechnics master who was not scared of doing anything if he got something out of it. He was the tank of the group, more of a shoot first ask questions later kind of person. Despite this brash and possessive nature he could never betray his fellow crew members no matter how much anyone bribed or tortured him he would never do anything of the sorts. This new jerseyan is not someone you’d want to have after you.

Another would be Ray Narvaez Jr. Unlike the rest of his crewmen he preferred to have his own privacy. Often taking up the post as sniper or watchmen he was usually out of the direct action as well as any spies way. And just as his fellow crewmen he was as loyal as they come. Not many people knew who the real Ray Narvaez was and some people would like to keep it that way. Many stories revolved around him, some painted him as an innocent person who learned how to shoot a gun too well while others showed him in a red light as a bloodthirsty mercenary who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He was neither but no one needed to know that.

A rather well known addition of the Fake AH Crew would be the vagabond Ryan Haywood. The mercenary and ruthless killer fit right in with the rest of the brutal murderers. He was the one to go to if you needed a clean up job or something along the lines of that. Though he tried not to show it he had actually grown quite fond of the crew, fond enough to consider them all family. Fond enough to be able to kill for them to keep them safe without a second thought. For Ryan any choice that meant the safety and well being for his fellow crew members was the right choice no matter what he had to do.

And the last surprising addition would be the one Gavin Free. The Golden Boy. Though his demeanor when you first meet him would be one of a five year old toddler, he was actually only the opposite. His European descent often helped with charming assassination targets as well as keeping them all out of trouble. Not many people knew of what really flew around Gavin Free’s head and most of the crew didn’t really want to know. A person like that in this kind of business was probably way worse in the head that they let on. Gavin was easily the most precious of the crew, not because of his hacking skills though those were very valuable, but because of how integrated in the Fake AH Crew family as he was. Geoff thought very highly of him as well as Michael and Ray. Ryan respected him greatly in the way that murderers do and Jack, like all of the crew, loved him just as much. Not only that but the head of Roosterteeth, Burnie Burns, thought of Gavin as a son of sorts. So if you mess with Gavin, you were not only pissing off the most feared gang in Los Santos, as you would have if it would have just been a member of the Fake AH Crew, but you were also pissing the fuck out of the secret underground corporation known as Roosterteeth.

 

You knew all of this. You knew who they were. You knew what they did and how they did it and every vile act against God they had committed and still… you wanted in. You had been living in the confines of the tinier part of Los Santos for as long as you could remember. You had been introduced to the not so innocent part of Los Santos fairly young and you grew up as such. You knew a little bit of everything killing, torturing, pyrotechnics, cars, planes, hacking and just about everything in between.

The Fake AH Crew fascinated you. The way they worked. The way they moved. Everything they had ever done was like a weird family outing. Nothing more than a great big bonding session between them all. If you didn’t know better, which you really didn’t, you’d think they were all fucking each other. You wouldn’t be surprised.

You had read about a time when someone had threatened one of the members, not hurt or killed, but _threatened_ them and a few days after it happened the guy was found in his house his body so mangled that they needed to use a DNA sample. They would’ve used his teeth but when they found him his teeth were busted in.

The Fake AH Crew was a family and, maybe out of morbid curiosity, you wanted to study it.


	2. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the updates for this will be weird because of the choices and chapters but just bear with me guys. I wanted to make this so you could choose who you were with and what adventure you went on, so I'm trying to make every adventure unique. I'm trying to make it so every choice leads to a different outcome than the others

You don’t really know why you’re here. An old friend calling in a favor? Was that really a good enough reason to have to risk your life? You suppose so. Since you risk your life every day with the small robbing of minimarts among other things like assassinations.

Your name was pretty well known in the circle of mercenaries. You’d never been caught by the police and only a handful of people knew your real name which was a pretty good reputation in this line of business.

You sigh as you set up your rifle on the building next to the one you’re supposed target is sitting in. He’s supposed to be in there for another ten minutes and then leave to go to another engagement. You get into a slightly comfortable position and you look through the scope set at the front door of the place. You have the guys face burned into your brain already and you take in a deep breath, letting it out slow as you feel yourself slowly descend into your zone. Your body relaxes, your brain slows down and for the next ten minutes of waiting all it’s just you and your target. You are more than prepared when you see him exit the building at a casual pace. His head lines up with the scope and your finger presses down on the trigger. A feeling of euphoria spreads through you as you think another job well done. His brains splatter on the pavement below and screams so loud you could hear them fill the air. A sly smile spreads across your face as you get up and stretch. Your bones crack and you sigh. You quickly put away your rifle and sling your bag across your back, taking one last look at the dead man below before deciding to leave.

Before you fully turn around, you hear footsteps on the rooftop behind you and the pistol you keep on you is in your hands and cocked at whoever is there in a matter of seconds.

You see the intruder is a young looking man. His attire is mimicking yours with his hoodie and beanie. It’s dark on the rooftop so you couldn’t see very well but he looked to be of some kind of mexican descent and, though you couldn’t see his face very well, he looked to be wearing glasses. He didn’t seem to be bothered by the gun, in fact he didn’t seem to be looking at it at all. His gaze is fixed on you and you feel as though you should feel unsettled but all you feel is annoyed. You wanted to get home before midnight this time.

“Who are you?” You ask the annoyance clear in your words.

“Somebody.” He answered nonchalantly.

You scoff, “Alright fine. Why are you here?” You question glaring at him.

“Well I should be asking you that considering you just killed my target.” He said, gesturing to the man you just killed.

Your eyes don’t move from the man. “Oo sorry you should’ve been faster.” You mock.

“Who asked you to kill him?” He asked, his voice firm.

You shrug, “Somebody.” You say sarcastically.

The man laughed, “I may have set myself up for that one.” You continue to glare. “But in all seriousness who hired you to kill him?” He asked again his voice leaving no room for argument.

You pause. Marshall had always been an asshole to you, taking your money trying to make it seem like he was helping you. You decide Marshall can go suck a dick.

You purse your lips, “Marshall Hemler.” You say and you shrug, “He’s an old friend.”

“Doesn’t seem like much of a friend to you if you ratted him out.” The guy said putting his hands in his pockets.

You shrug again, “Fuck old friends. Especially him, he’s an asshole.”

The guy chuckles, “I thought ‘loyalty beats all’ or something like that.”

“Too much loyalty kills you.” You shoot back, your tone flat.

The guy pulls his hands out of his pockets and you tense for a second anticipating an attack but all he does is clap his hands together. “Well this has been a fun conversation but since I’ve got my information I think I’m just going to head out.” He said, pointing behind him.

You don’t even know who this person is and you’re just going to let them leave just like that?... Maybe that’s the right thing to do...

Do you:

Call after them and demand to know who they are. **Chapter 3**

Let them leave. **Chapter 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the relationships in this are weird. You have the choice of one out of the six, and i think I'm going to make it so you can maybe be with all of them. There will even be a path for someone who doesn't want to have a relationship with any of them
> 
> Stay tuned for the choice chapters!


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to stop him and demand his identity.

“Wait!” You yell firmly. The guy pauses and turns around with his head toward the ground so you can’t tell exactly what he looks like, “Who are you?” Even with his head down, you see the glint of a smile.

“Somebody.” He said again and you were about to threaten him with the gun when he spoke again, “But some people call me Brownman.” And then he disappeared behind a huge heating duct. You ran over to try and follow him but by the time you reached the other side of the building you knew he would be long gone with no trace of where he went. Annoyingly stealthy… snipers tended to be like that. _Brownman_ , you think to yourself. Your lips harden into a line as you think that name over. You swear you’ve seen it somewhere before… but where? You think it could be from a file in your house, you may hoard a bit of files on other criminals, and you decide to head home and check.

You sigh and suddenly you feel like someone is watching you. The hairs on the back of your neck stand on end and you feel the need to shoot at something. You shake it off as nerves from what just happened. You pass over a couple more roofs as you hear sirens from the opposite direction. You climb down a fire escape and walk out of the alley with your hands in your pockets blending in perfectly with the rest of the walking people.

You take your time walking home whistling a nice tune. The street around you is empty as you let yourself into your apartment. You know something is off the moment you step inside. The air around you is almost too still… too cold. You don’t want to pass it off as paranoia just yet and you pull your pistol out. You head into the first room you see which is the living room/ kitchen. No wall separates the two and you notice immediately what’s different. The lights were off and you had definitely remembered leaving them on because you in a hurry. The second thing was the note on the kitchen counter. You walked over carefully not picking it up but just reading what it said off the counter. _Stealing is bad. Especially targets not meant for you. -Brownman_

A chill passes over your spine and you start to deduce when he could’ve done this. It had taken you twenty minutes to get home and that was with you walking casually. It must have taken awhile for him to get the information on where you lived since the only thing he had to go on was you were hired for Marshall Hemler. They must have gone to his house in South Los Santos for the information, which wasn’t a very long drive if you didn’t follow the law, and then get here before you did and set the note up and leave the lights off and other things you had yet to discover. You furrowed your eyebrows, it didn’t make sense. Your apartment is in the middle of a street and whenever you walk home you always have your eyes on the door in case you see anyone trying to break in. There was no way possible that someone could have gotten into your apartment that late and then left easily without you seeing. And suddenly a thought struck you. They never left.

“Hello y/n.” A foreign voice says and you spin around the gun in your hand going to point at the stranger. Your blood runs cold at the sight. A man in a black tie suit and a handlebar mustache is standing there. You know exactly who he is.

“Geoff Ramsey.” You whisper the words and even you can hear the terror in your voice.

He smiles, “Ah so you know me.”

A disbelieving scoff escapes you, “Everyone knows who you are. It’s not like you go about hiding it.”

Geoff shrugs, the corner of lips going down in a sort of ‘you got a point’ way. He takes a step forward and your grip on the gun tightens. Geoff notices and smiles in a way that’s probably meant to be charming, “I don’t mean to alarm you but that thing won’t help you. I’ve got eyes y/n. I’m not stupid.” And almost as if on cue a red dot hovers over your chest and you gulp. You don’t lower the gun and Geoff seems to understand, “If it makes you feel better then hold onto it.”

You linger on a comment he’s made. “I know you’re not stupid Geoff.” You say with a crooked smile. “You’ve probably got your whole crew here. I may not know what any of them look like but I do know what they do. You have a sniper on the building next to us pointing at my chest but you’ve already told me that.” You say your voice sounding so much smoother than what’s in your head. “You’ve got someone waiting outside most likely Jack since she’s good at getaways, you know, just in case you kill me.” That fact doesn’t bother you. Death was never a fear of yours and in that moment Geoff sees that too. “You probably have two people in my house right now, rummaging around looking for any information I have on whatever you think I have information on. And you probably have another one just outside this door,” You say gesturing to the one you just walked in from. “Just in case I try anything funny.” Geoff doesn’t look very impressed and you didn’t really expect him too but you decide if you’re going to die here then they might as well know you’re not an idiot. “Now what the fuck are you guys doing in my house?” Your voice wavers a bit at the end and you want to hit yourself for sounding scared in a situation like this.

Geoff ignores your question, “That was good.” He compliments but something tells you he’s not being sincere. “But you got one thing wrong.” You’re surprised but you don’t show it. “You do know what one of them looks like.” That makes your eyes widen and you think back to guy you met on the roof. - _Brownman_ , sniper, targets. You glance down at your chest at the red dot and the name escapes your lips, “Ray Narvaez.” You had met Ray Narvaez Jr. on the fucking roof and not even known?!

Geoff smiles again, “Correct.” Before you could say anything he’s speaking again, “Ryan!” He yells and your blood runs cold for the second time that night. The door slams open and before you could shoot anything or anyone there’s a sharp very hurtful pain in your leg and for a second you think you’ve been shot but you’ve been shot before and this isn’t it. You look down and see a tranq dart, the gun in your hand falls and you fall with it. You see a masked man you know to be Ryan Haywood and Geoff conversing before they both look over to you. The last thing you see before you pass out is Geoff’s unnerving smile.

When you wake up, you don’t dare open your eyes your memories sticking with as soon as you regain your consciousness. You feel your head lolling to the side and you deduce you’re in a chair. Terror seeps through your veins and lands like a rock in your stomach as you think about the situation you’re in. Even still, you can’t help the flood of admiration as you remember who exactly these people are.

You hear a door open and heavy footsteps come into the room. You can’t help but tense as the footsteps come closer. You’re surprised you don’t jump out of your skin when the person speaks and their voice is right in your ear, “I know you’re awake.” They say in a slightly hushed tone. You can hear the smile in their voice.

You suppress the urge to shiver in fear. You figure since the faking is up you might as well open your eyes. The fluorescent lights above hurts your eyes and it takes a second for them to adjust. You find that you’re in a concrete cell similar to the interrogation rooms in police stations strapped down to an iron chair. On the wall in front of you is a thick metal door and a mirror that you suspect wasn’t really a mirror.

You see the person who had spoken to you and your heart stops. The person is wearing a leather jacket with some dirty looking jeans, but that wasn’t made your blood run cold. No it was what the man wore on his face. A skull mask. “Ryan Haywood.” The name escapes your lips like a whisper and even though you can’t see his face, you know he’s smiling.

“I didn’t know I was so well known.” His voice is deep and smooth, meant to be calming but you are anything but.

“Could’ve fooled me.” You say tucking away the overwhelming fear and replacing it with false confidence and snarky comments.

Ryan walks around you, his hands locked together behind him as he circled you like a shark about to take a bite. “What makes you say that?” He questioned, false curiosity in his voice.

You scoff, “You’re the Mad King. The Vagabond. The psychotic one in the group who kills for fun.” You explain flatly.

Ryan chuckles, the sound a deep rumble throughout the room, “Oh now don’t tell me you’ve never killed just for fun.” Flashes of old times leaps through your head and you purse your lips. “That’s what I thought.” He says knowingly.

You ignore his comment, “So what has little old me done to deserve this much attention from the dreaded AH Crew.”

Ryan walks out of your view and you hear a shuffling of papers from behind you. “Well your file certainly holds a lot doesn’t it?”

“I get out a lot.” You say flatly.

Ryan walks back into view standing directly in front of you. His mask is off and you almost gasp at the red and black paint on his face. He has a file in his hands and his eyes are scanning everything thoroughly. “So you have a bit of a reputation…” He trailed off and you don’t say anything knowing exactly what he was referring to. “Would you care to tell me about yourself?” He asks pointedly.

You glare at him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You say your voice flat with an edge of annoyance.

Ryan scoffs and walks closer leaning down so his breath is hitting your ear, “Y/n… I know what you’ve done. I want you to say it. And if you don’t… well… let’s say it just gets funner for me.” He says the threat in his voice very clear as he pulls back.

You think it over deciding that it was just going to be easier to tell him outright. You sigh, “Well if you’re so interested in the gritty details…”

Did you:

Used to be a hirable hit man(specializations: murder, sniping, torture) **Chapter 6**

Used to manage a drug transportation cartel(specialization: transportation, drugs, torture) **Chapter 7**

Used to be a professional burglar(specialization: stealth, lock-picking, hacking) **Chapter 8**

Used to be part of a up and coming gang(specialization: planning,weapons, torture) **Chapter 9**

Used to be a hirable arson(specialization: pyrotechnics, stealth, planning) **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Author's Note(I suggest you read this before continuing, you don't have to though)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is where the choose your adventure story gets a bit... well choose your own adventurey  
> so each of these choices leads you down a different adventure than the other and it might take a while for me to write it since i have about ten different chapters to write with ten different outcomes and adventures with each of their own choices and shit so just bear with me on the uploads.  
> Also so far you've met Geoff, Ryan, and Ray! Nice!!


	4. Keep Your Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to let him leave.

You decide he isn’t worth the trouble and as soon as he’s out of sight you sigh and put your gun down. You feel a second of pity for Marshall but as soon as it’s there it’s gone again. You think about going home but for some reason the thought of going to an empty place with white walls and a shitty TV doesn’t appeal to you.

You hop a couple of roofs and climb down a fire escape two streets over from where you're, now dead, target was. You see a bar and decide to have a drink. You push open the door and the smell of stale beer and sweat fills your nose. You take a place at the bar giving the place a once over. There’s a guy drinking alone in a booth in a corner picking quietly at some stale looking chips. Another guy sits at the far end of the bar his head tilting dangerously forward almost about to hit the table. The bartender is a cute brunette and they ask you what you want.

You order a whiskey wanting to feel the burn. They place the drink down on a napkin and you sip it appreciatively. You hear the door open but you don’t bother to turn around. You down the rest of the whiskey, the burn of it in your throat makes you smile and your thoughts wander back to Marshall. You call for the bartender to give you another whiskey and before your mind gets to go down the path of pity for Marshall Helmer, the stool beside you is pulled out and there’s a man sitting next to you.

You take a minute to curse him because he literally has the rest of the bar to sit at and he chose to sit in the seat right fucking next to you?! The bartender gives you your drink and asks what the guy sitting next to you wants.

“Just a beer.” He says and you hide your surprise as you hear the accent in his voice. You sneak a glance at him out of the corner of your eye. He’s wearing sunglasses and you take a second in your head to call him a douchebag for wearing sunglasses at night. His blue shirt is a button up and you glance down to see him wearing skinny jeans. Apparently you weren’t as stealthy as you thought, “Like what you see?” The man asks, smirking at you.

You sip your whiskey, the alcohol burning your tongue before you answer. “I’ve seen better.” You say with a shrug.

Instead of the offended grumbling you expected, a chuckle fills the silence. You turn to him with a raised eyebrow, “Well that’s bloody rude ‘innit?” He says, his accent even more apparent, “Here I was thinking about buying you something to drink and then you say something rude like that!” He exclaimed and you can’t help but smile at his mock offense.

“Keep your money.” You say as you down the rest of your whiskey. You stand up and pluck a couple of bills out of your pocket before putting them on the counter. “I was about to go anyway.”

“Can I come with you?” He says in away that’s probably supposed to sound seductive but you just want to laugh.

You look him over. He’s tiny but you can see underneath the shirt is lean muscles. His sandy brown hair sticks up awkwardly and you have to admit he's handsome. On another night with slightly more drinks you might’ve maybe considered it. But today? Right after a job? No. “Hmm.” You hum pretending to think it over. “Nope.” You say simply with a slight shrug of your shoulders.

You turn to leave and you hear him mutter to himself, “Damn… I was hoping to have a bit more fun.” He says, no actual disappointment in his voice. You hear a small _shyoo_ and then a very sharp pain in your leg. You reach down to cradle it as you fall to the floor with an anguished cry. You look down to examine what hit you and see a tranq dart in your leg. You pull it out with a grunt and your vision starts to blur. You look back up at the man, “Who are you?” You growl, your voice slurring.

He steps off the chair and leans down next to you, a wide smile on his lips. He pulls off his sunglasses and you see no sanity in his eyes but did you expect to? “Some people call me Vav.” He says and you fall back against the floor. Your head is swimming and you fight against the haziness in your mind but it’s all for naught. Your vision fades to black.

* * *

 

You wake up slowly. Your eyes slide open and, though your vision is still hazy, you make out green walls and a wooden desk before your eyes shut again. As your memories come back you keep them shut. You don’t know who’s kidnapped you or why and you decide it’s better if you kept your eyes shut.

You feel like you’re sitting in a chair and with a slight push of your hand you realize you’re also strapped into it. You begin to think of an escape plan but your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a door opening and footsteps. They go past you and then there’s the creak of the chair and the sound of someone sitting in it.

“Wake up.” The person says calmly as if they were expecting you to already be awake.

You don't stall anymore than you have to and you open your eyes. The person sitting in the chair makes you want to close your eyes again. “Geoff Ramsey.” You say loudly, your tone strong even though on the inside you are anything but.

He’s wearing a black tie suit and his signature handlebar mustache looks great as ever under his nose. He smiles, “So you know me y/n. Good then we can skip introductions.” He says in a pleasant tone.

“Why did you kidnap me?” You demand tugging at your restraints.

He ignores your question in favor of grabbing a file off of his desk. He flips it open and his eyes skim over it. His eyes flick back up to you, “Your file.” He explains before looking back down at it.

“My file?” You question. Your confused. You shouldn’t have a file.

“We got it from someone named Marshall Hemler? You know him?” Geoff asks with a grin on his face that you want to punch off.

A flood of anger flows through you. “Fucking Marshal!” You growl shaking your restraints.

Geoff laughs at that and sets the file aside, “Well you did sell him out. I wouldn’t think he was exactly fighting us for this.” He says pointing at the file.

You groan in annoyance but you know he’s right. “What do you want with me?” You ask again more firmly as you glare at Geoff. Because really what did the Fake AH Crew want with you?

Geoff shrugged, “You have an interesting file. Now tell me again, I’ve forgotten, what exactly did you do?” He asks and you know he just wants you to say it because he just fucking read the thing!

Your glare deepens and your lips harden into a line, “Well since you want to know so bad…” You say through gritted teeth. “I…

 

Did you...

Used to be a hirable hit man(specializations: murder, sniping, torture) **Chapter 11**

Used to manage a drug transportation cartel(specialization: transportation, drugs, torture) **Chapter 12**

Used to be a professional burglar(specialization: stealth, lock-picking, hacking) **Chapter 13**

Used to be part of a up and coming gang(specialization: planning,weapons, torture) **Chapter 14**

Used to be a hirable arson(specialization: pyrotechnics, stealth, planning) **Chapter 15**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 5:**** Author's Note(I suggest you read this before continuing, you don't have to though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is where the choose your own adventure bit comes into point. Each of these options will lead you down a different adventure! And it may take me awhile to get these chapters out considering there are ten different chapters with ten different outcomes and storylines and choices in each of them but you know I brought it on myself for wanting this so enjoy my hard work! Leave a review if you like!  
> Also so far you've met mysterious guy on roof ( i wonder who he could be), Vav (wow these names sure are hard to decode), and Geoff! Niice!


	5. Authors Note

Alright, I feel like I need to explain this a little better and I don’t want to write this on ten different end notes so i’m typing an author’s note I hope you’ll read. So there are, technically, ten different chapters depending on whether you chose Chapter 3 or Chapter 4 and every one of these chapters has a different mission and a different outcome. Each of those ten chapters all start out equally so that one doesn’t seem ‘better’ than the rest, so they start out the same and veer off into their own direction. I’m trying to make it so that each of them will never have the same choice, aside from the relationship choice which will appear later in the chapters and at different intervals of the story. None of these chapters are ‘better’ than the rest, you choose the choices you want and your story will be pretty unique to you considering all the options I’m going to write. If you readers are confused about anything then I suggest writing a comment voicing your questions and I’ll answer it to the best of my ability. Also if you guys spot any textual errors like me mentioning something that hasn’t happened in the previous chapters you’ve read then please inform me. I’m sorry if this happens, it’s extremely hard to keep track of ten different story lines. The same goes for when I accidentally slip out of first person or if I had a he/she pronoun to yourself instead of the they pronoun. Inform me if this happens which it really shouldn’t because I pre-read these at least five times before posting them but anyway...Enjoy the story! The new chapters should be out either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow I figured I should give you guys some warning or some hope that I haven’t given up on this story since it’s been like a month.

-Alireeses

 

PS: I suggest sticking to one story line because, like I said, it’s really hard to keep track of what information goes where.

PPS: Remember this a story about gangs and shit. It will get pretty detailed about some gory stuff so please watch yourself for that.

 

ADDED NOTE FOR CHAPTERS 16-25

Dear readers,

For the stories following chapters 16-25, they may be really long or really short depending on when the next choice comes up and I'm kind of sorry for not being able to make each story equal but it's kind of how choices are so I'll just try to get the new chapters out quicker or maybe I'll just upload each chapter as I finish it.

Thank you for reading!

-Alireeses

 

 

ADDED NOTE FOR CHOICES

Dear readers,

Ok, so the chapters following 16-25 are, obviously, going to take me awhile to write so for you guys readings if you can comment on what chapter you chose then it would be easier for me to figure out which one I should work on. At least this way I won't write out a chapter that no one is going to read yet. If you could do this it would help me make the chapters more quickly so thank you if you do.

-Alireeses

 

 

ADDED NOTE FOR TIME SPAN 11/18/17

Dear readers,

I thank you so much for staying with me this long. So the chapter I upload is something I'm struggling to figure out so they way I'm going to do it is as I finish a chapter for a story line I'll post it and in the title I'll figure a way to make it so it's obvious which story line it goes to. That way you guys are less likely to have to shuffle through so many chapters. I may just put the chapter number on the end of the last chapter so you can just see that from where you left off and then continue straigt onward. So the easiest thing to do would be to find where you left off and look at the bottom to see the chapter your choice leads to. Thank you guys so much for being so patient and still reading! I LOVE YOU ALL NO JOKE!! And still please put what story line you're reading even if you're a guest I want to know pleeassseee!! <3<3<3<3

-Alireeses


	6. Murderer

“I used to be a hitman for hire.” You say, an underlying tone of pride in your words. “People would call me, text me, email me… Whatever worked really. And they would ask me to kill their wife, their boss, their annoying neighbor. I’d do my job and then get my money. Easy.” You say shrugging and even you could hear the honesty in your voice.

Ryan raises an eyebrow at that, “Easy? You had to kill people, sometimes in brutal ways, and you say it’s easy?” He questions with a half smile.

You stay silent for a moment. “Ryan… When you’re walking down the street and you see someone and you happen to have your pistol out… Isn’t it so easy to just aim for their head and then… bam?” You ask in a serious tone and for a second you see surprise in Ryan’s face before it’s covered up by a smile. You’ve read the Mad King’s file and you know he knows exactly what you’re talking about.

“I think we’re going to get along well.” He says before turning around and pulling the huge door open.

You panic for a second, “Wait!” You yell and he stops to look back at you. “What do you want with me?!” You exclaim your voice filled with annoyance and a slight hint of fear.

Ryan merely smiles and walks quickly out, shutting the door behind him. 

Anger bubbles in your chest and you glare at the mirror that you know is one way glass. “AH!” You scream in rage and you struggle in your bounds until your wrists and ankles start to hurt. When your done with your tiny tantrum the door opens again and in walks another person. A woman this time. She has ginger hair and the hawaiian button up she was wearing only seemed to add to the weirdness of her.

“Sorry about this.” The woman says. Your confusion seems to show on your face because she laughs, “I’m Jack Pattillo.” She says and your eyebrows shoot up. One on the most dangerous women in Los Santos was in front of you, and she just apologized to you. “Yeah I’m sorry about this. I told Geoff he could’ve done this another way but he’s so fucking stubborn sometimes.” You don’t say anything, too shocked about the sudden change in attitude of the crew that kidnapped you. “You’re probably wondering why you’re here right?” You could only nod dumbly. Jack smiles, “We need help from a… well I wouldn’t say professional but… professional.” She says with a slight laugh.

It takes you a second to process the information, “You guys… need my help… because you think I’m a professional.” You restate in a disbelieving tone.

Jack shakes her head, “We know you’re a professional.” She raises an eyebrow, “Will you accept our offer?”

“Are you being serious?” You ask trying to keep your voice even.

She nods, “As the plague.” She says and you almost laugh at the absurdity.

You thought initially that they were going to kill you but now they were offering you a job? You don’t know what to say. You had been wanting to study the Fake AH Crew up close for awhile and now the opportunity is being offered to you on a silver platter?! You almost think this was a dream.

However this does nothing to quell your slight fear, “What would I be doing?” Because what would you bring to this team in a job that they don’t already have?

She smiles, “Well, you were a hitman for hire right? Well we need to hire a hitman.” She says.

“Why doesn’t one of you do it?” You ask hesitantly.

“The target knows all of us, we need someone else to go after them.” She explains.

“So I take it this isn’t a stealth mission.” You say with narrowed eyes.

“No. We’ll explain the details later if you agree to it so are you in or not?” She asks again.

You take another second to think about it. If this was a trap, you would probably end up dead. If it wasn’t you’d have worked with one of the most memorable gangs to ever grace the confounds of Los Santos as well as satisfy your rabid curiosity. You didn’t see a downside. After all, death never scared you. You nod, “I’m in.”

Jack smiles and walks forward, “Great.” She was reaching down to untie you when she stood back up and snapped her fingers, “Oh right! I almost forgot!” For a second you think this is all a trick. “If you try anything…” She shrugs, “I just wouldn’t.” And you hear the threat in her voice.

You nod, “I’m not stupid.” You say in a tone that says you understand.

She unties your hands and then moves to lean on the inside of the door frame. You untie your legs and stand up. You stretch and the cracking of your bones fill the room. “So.” You start as you stretch out. “Who am I killing?” You ask with a smile.

Jack smiles back at you and pushes off the door frame, “Follow me and let me introduce you to the crew.” She says disappearing out the door. You quickly follow her out of the room and she leads you down a hallway past more interrogation rooms until you reach a staircase. You follow her up and there’s a door. You deduce you’re in a basement and when Jack pushes open the thick door to reveal sunlight, you realize just how much time had passed since the night before. You must have been passed out for a couple hours, you think to yourself as you rub at your sore neck.

The door falls shut behind you as you observe the place. You’re in an open living room that connects to an open kitchen with an island in the middle. There’s a huge bay window that lets in sunlight that burns your eyes and you spot nothing but desert out of that window. There’s nobody around and you suppress a shiver at the emptiness. Jack motions for you to continue following her and she leads you through another hallway and into a room at the end of it. You tense as you see, what you assume is, the entire Fake AH Crew sitting around a table. You notice a few familiar faces: Geoff, who was sitting at the head of the table, Ray, who had his feet kicked up, and Ryan, who was standing in the corner with his mask on and arms crossed over his chest.

The one closest to you was leaning back in his chair, his red hair pushed down with a black beanie while he looked back up at you through glasses. The one next to him had wild hair that stuck up everywhere and a blue button-up shirt.

You stop in the door frame as Jack takes a seat and all eyes turn to you. “Y/n. This is the crew. You’ve already met Geoff, Ryan, and Ray.” She says pointing to each of them. She then points to the red head, “Michael Jones.” She moves on to the guy in the button down, “Gavin Free.” You nod your heads at both of them.

You resist the survivalist urge to just start running and instead cross your arms over your chest, “You know normal clients call me, stop me at a bar, message me, send me a fucking letter.” You say, annoyance laced in your words as you look at the unfamiliar people. Sure they may be the most ruthless gang in all of Los Santos but they kidnapped you dammit and damn if that wasn’t fucking annoying and inconvenient.

They all chuckle at your words. “We’re not normal clients.” Geoff says, leaning back in his chair.

You narrow your eyes at him. “Was the tranq dart and the interrogation room really necessary?”

Geoff shrugs, “We got a new tranq gun and wanted to test it out. And then somebody!” He says loudly while looking pointedly at Ryan, “Got a bit carried away with threatening you.”

Ryan chuckles, “What? I was only joking!” He defends and, though no one can see his face under the mask, you know he’s smiling.

“Ha. Ha.” You say flatly.

“So I take it you’re in?” Ray asks with a grin.

You sigh, “Who am I killing?” You ask again.

“Nobody.” Geoff answers and you furrow your eyebrows in confusion. Before you could ask, Geoff answers, “You’re going to kidnap him.” He says.

You raise an eyebrow at him, “I’m a hitman Geoff.” You say flatly.

“And you’ll kill him eventually but we need you to capture him so we can figure out who sent him.” He explains.

You sigh, “Alright… So who am I kidnapping?” You ask with more sarcasm than you probably needed.

Michael answers, “Robert Clay.”

“How, when, and where?” You add, raising an eyebrow.

“Two days from now at the club Sting.” Geoff says with a smile.

You think about this. You haven’t done something like this in awhile but the thought of it excites you. You think about how fucked up that is but you push the thought away before it could fester. Instead you walk forward into the room and lean on the back wall, “Do you have a picture of the guy?”

Gavin pulls a photo out of his shirt pocket and throws it down on the table. As you look over the picture you raise an eyebrow. The photo is of a man in black speedo’s wearing a cowboy hat on a stage with a hand wrapped around a pole. “You’re pulling my leg right?” You ask looking between all of them. There’s nothing but serious faces and you sigh, “You want me to kidnap a hooker…” You mutter locking eyes with Geoff.

Geoff looks right back at you, “Yes.”

You remember Jack saying that the target knew all of them and you have to suppress a laugh, “So, what? Did the guy not get you to finish fast enough or do you just not want everyone to know your preference?” You ask with a slight smile.

Ray and Gavin chuckle at your comment, “He attempted an assassination on one of us.” Geoff replies. “Attempted being the key word. We handled it but he got away alive. He thinks he’s fine but we need you to capture him alive.”

You nod, looking back down at the photo and making sure to burn his face into your mind. You look back up, “There’s not a chance of me going home until Robert’s here, is there?”

Ray smiles at you, “Sorry no.”

“On the bright side, we promised not to kill you after he’s here.” Michael says in a tone that’s supposed to be reassuring.

“I never promised anything.” Ryan says raising a finger to point at Michael.

You ignore those comments and turn to Geoff with a final question, “How much am I getting paid for this?”

No one seemed surprised at the question. “How much do you want?” Geoff counters.

You think about it. You don’t really need the money at the moment and your hit is also a hooker. “3,000.” You settle on.

“That’s really cheap for someone like you.” Ryan says immediately.

You shrug, “I don’t need the money at the moment and there’s also the fact that my target is a hooker.”

“So you charge money on how important the target is?” Michael asks.

“Eh. Usually my clients would offer me a price and I would see if it was good. Most of the time I would go with whatever they said.” You pause, thinking over your next words carefully. “I didn’t do it for the money.”

There was a snicker from Gavin, “So, what? You did it for justice? Vengeance? Some weird hero complex that you have?” He questions.

You chuckle darkly at his words. Doing something like this for justice? A hero complex? “If I wanted a hero complex I’d have been a cop Gavin.” You say with another laugh. “No, I did it because it was fun.” You say with a slight smile.

Some of the crew members look shocked for a second before they all end up smiling to one another. Ray chuckles, “You’re going to get along here just fine."

**Continued in Chapter 16**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next choice for this should be in the next chapter so look forward to that!


	7. Torture

…” You pause, memories of a time long past filling your head. “I used to manage a drug transportation cartel in the underground of Los Santos.”

“Hmm.” Ryan hums. “Your file says you were involved with a lot of… torture?” He questions.

“I was.” You say nonchalantly.

Ryan’s smiling now, “Wow these photos sure are graphic. Man some of these methods… They almost make me want to gag.” He says with a chuckle, “I’ll have to show these to Gavin.” You hear him mutter.

“So, what?” You ask, making him look up at you. “Did I hurt someone you knew? Did I torture a loved one?” You question sounding bored.

He raises an eyebrow and then starts to laugh, “What?” He asks, pure confusion in his voice.

You wait for him to be done with his bout of laughter. “Well that’s usually the reason people have me locked up.” You say moving around your hands to emphasize the fact that you’re bound to a chair. 

“This has happened before?” He asks and you shrug.

“Sometimes but they usually only got a few slices in before I would break out.” You explain leaning your head back to show off the white scar on the side of your neck. “They weren’t really thorough about tying me up.”

For a second Ryan doesn’t say anything and then he chuckles. “Well no. You’re not here for that.” 

You narrow your eyes at him, “Then what am I here for?”

“Well you’re an expert in torture. We need one of those.” Ryan says gesturing to you.

You raise an eyebrow, “You think I’m an expert in torture?”

“Well-”

You cut him off. “You, the Mad King psychotic poster-boy for murder,... think  _ I’m _ an expert in torture.” You ask, trying to push down the pride flooding through you.

“Exactly. Murder. I kill people. Sometimes I get overexcited and kill the person before I get the information.” He says with a wave of his hand. “And yes… we need an expert.”

“So you kidnapped me.” You say flatly with a slight glare.

“Ehhhh.” Ryan says while moving his head from side to side. “It seemed good on paper.”

“Can I get out of these then?” You ask gesturing to the straps around your wrists and ankles.

“Will you try to kill me?” He asks.

“I’m not stupid Ryan.” You retort with a slight laugh.

“That’s not an answer.” Ryan says putting his hands behind his back.

You stare at him, “I’m not stupid Ryan.” You repeat. The thought that antagonizing the Mad King might not be the best thing to do but you’ve never backed down from a risk and you sure as hell weren’t going to start now.

“That’s still not an answer.” He says and then after a moment. “But I do have to let you out sometime.” He mutters to himself as he walks over. He unbuckles your hands and steps back quickly. You unbuckle your ankles and stand up to stretch. You notice his defensive stance and roll your eyes.

“Calm down.” You say as the bones in your back pop loudly as you continue to stretch. You rub at your stiff neck and stand up straight. “I won’t attack you.” You say reassuringly.

Ryan doesn’t look convinced. “Come on then.” He orders as he turns and opens the door. “Let me introduce you to the real Fake AH Crew.” He smiles wide, the paint on his face seeming to add to the tone of craziness that surrounded Ryan. He walks out the door and you rush to follow him.

You follow him down a hallway with three more interrogation rooms and up some stairs to another door. As he opens the door sunlight floods in and you take a moment to wonder how long that tranquilizer had put you out. A lot of hours you think to yourself as you blink back the blinding sunlight.

He leads you into an open living room/ kitchen. You see five people there and you take a moment to look over each of them, both the unfamiliar and the familiar. Geoff is sitting in an arm chair while two people you had yet to meet were sitting on the couch. One of them had sandy-brown hair and a blue button up while the other had ginger curls and a black hoodie. Ray sat between them on the floor with a smile on his face. All four of them had controllers in their hand. An orange-haired woman with a hawaiian button up stood in the kitchen drinking something that looked like orange juice while watching the four.

Ryan clears his throat and the only one that looks over is the woman who you assume to be Jack as she is the only woman in the Fake AH Crew. The four gaming people don’t even glance up from the TV. Ryan clears his throat louder. No response.

Jack looks to be getting annoyed. “Hey, idiots!” She yells and finally Geoff’s finger hits the pause button and all four look up at Jack, who looks pointedly at Ryan.

“Oh. Hey, the person!” The guy in blue says.

“You’ve already met Geoff.” Ryan says pointing at him in the armchair. “That’s Gavin and Michael on the couch.” He says pointing to them who wave back at you. “You’ve met Ray and the woman is Jack.” He explains with a gesture of his hand. You take a moment to push down the admiration and fear that fills your gut.

“Ryan did you explain?” Geoff asks glancing at you as he looks at Ryan.

“Yup.” Ryan answers with a nod.

Geoff turns to you, “Are you going to do it?”

You purse your lips and think it over. This is your chance to work with one of the most dangerous gangs in all of Los Santos and finally satisfy your urge to see them working together as you always wished to see. Of course you were going to do it.

You look between everyone and finally focus your eyes back on Geoff before saying with confidence, “I’ll do it.”

“Nice.” Ray says and you glare at him a bit, not quite recovered from the night before. He smiles nervously at you and you sigh.

“Am I getting information out of this person or something? You want to give me some details on this?” You ask, looking between all of them.

Michael leans forward in his chair and starts to talk before anyone else, “Alright so we found a guy snooping around one of our warehouses and we know he’s part of a rival gang but the piece of shit won’t tell us anything. Ryan had a go at him but we stopped him when we saw the crazy in his eyes.” Michael says widening his eyes and gesturing to them crazily.

You see Ryan roll his eyes, “I wasn’t going to kill him.” Ryan says waving his hand dismissively.

“You had a knife on his throat!” Michael yells, throwing his hands up into the air.

“And?! I have a knife on one of your guys’ throats once every week!” Ryan exclaims, gesturing to all of them.

“We saw the murder in your eyes Ryan!” Ray screams with a laugh.

Ryan huffs, “Whatever. You can’t prove that.” The room dissolves into laughter. You had seriously thought these people would be different. Maybe more cynical. Not happy-go-lucky like they were acting now.

You push the bewilderment away. “When am I doing this?” You ask, looking between the six people.

“Whenever you’re ready. You can have one of us escort you to your house to pick up any… torture… things you might need.” Ray answers, making weird hand gestures that you guess are supposed to resemble tools.

Geoff turns to you then, “We just want to know who sent him and why they were in one of our warehouses.”

You nod, “I can do that.”

“You better. I mean that’s the whole reason we kidnapped you.” Ray says looking at you with a cheeky smile.

You push down the urge to glare and instead you stare at him with narrowed eyes. “I can.” You say and the group hears the confident promise in your voice.

Gavin smiles at you and laughs, “I like them. They’re scary like Ryan.”

That seems to remind Ryan of something, “Oh!” He exclaims and looks down at the file in his hand. Ryan quickly walks over and hands it to Gavin. Ryan has the widest grin on his face and Gavin looks very skeptical. “Take a look at that Gavin.” Ryan says pointing at the file.

You almost snicker because you know exactly what he’s going to look at and you know absolutely none of it is pretty. And from the way Ryan’s smiling at Gavin you know Gavin has to be squeamish because you don’t look at someone like that to show them something they would think is cool.

Gavin doesn’t open it immediately and Michael and Jack look just as skeptical as him. You notice that Geoff and Ray are smiling and you realize that they must have been the ones that got the file. That reminds you, since when did you have a file? The police never got to you so… “Fucking Marshal…” You mutter to yourself as you glare at the wall. Geoff and Ray must have gotten to him in his condo in South Los Santos and stolen the file he had kept on you… You half-wish you had been there to hurt him for ever keeping a file on you in the first place.

You turn your attention back to Gavin. He opens it up and you can feel the anticipation in the air. 

Gavin looks down at the picture and… doesn’t do anything. He doesn’t even pull a face, he just stares at the picture he opened onto. The whole room seemed to fill with disappointment as everyone realized Gavin wasn’t going to react.

“What?” Gavin asks looking to Ryan. He pulls the picture out and shows it to everyone, “It’s just a picture of mangled fingers.” He says with a shrug.

You remember that one. You had pulled his fingers back so far the bones had poked out. The poor guy was in so much pain he couldn’t even scream. You had had to wait a second before doing anything else and when you approached his second hand he had confessed the needed information. Your clients had told you to kill him after so you had stabbed a knife through his neck. He hadn’t bled as much as he should have considering what you had done to him prior.

Gavin pulls out another photo. It’s worse than the other one. It’s a picture of a guy's stomach so shallowly cut up and bloody it almost looks like raw meat. You remember that one too. He had taken it very well. He hadn’t screamed as bad as most people would have. He had clenched his jaw but you could tell it hurt him because of how hard he was shivering. You had stopped cutting for about two minutes. When the two minutes were up you started again and the raw ache of the first cuts enhanced the feeling of the second ones. He was screaming as soon as you started again. He didn’t give up the information until you threatened to break every bone in his foot.

You take a second to go through this in your head and then you snap back to the present.

“You did this?” Gavin questions, looking back at the photo.

You nod and you don’t know you’re smiling until Geoff points it out. “Oh wow, look at that creepy wistful smile they’re making. Ryan they’re as crazy as you!” He exclaims but you hear the joking in his voice.

Michael suddenly has a shit-eating grin on his face and he turns to Gavin, “Hey Gavin.” He says with mischief clear in his voice. “Don’t you think it looks a little like wet bread?” He asks and Gavin’s face goes pale as he looks at the photo.

A second of silence passes.

“Oh god. I’m gonna throw up.” Gavin squeaks while he throws the file to the side. He runs out of the living room and down the hallway probably in search of a bathroom.

You laugh at the absurdity of the situation and the rest of the crew bursts out laughing as well. You don’t know what’s weirder. The fact that Gavin is fine with looking at grotesque pictures of murdered people and not okay with the mention of wet bread or the fact that the rest of the crew jokes around like they’re related.

Then again, that is why you were fascinated by them for the longest time. You had thought of them like a family.

When the laughing dies down Michael picks up the file and looks at the photo, “So this is from one of your ‘interrogations’?” He asks, looking at it with no expression.

“Yup.” You answer, crossing your arms over your chest.

Geoff looks to you, “How long did it take?”

You think back and sigh. “I think… about three hours.” You say. “Maybe three and a half.” You add.

Geoff whistles lowly, “Is that usually a lot?”

You shrug. “It matters.” You pause. “If they’re squeamish then it shouldn’t take more than an hour. If they’re tough… I think the longest I’ve done was… two days?” You guess. You couldn’t really remember… the hours kind of blurred together.

“Two days?!” Michael exclaims, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Motherfucker was resilient.” You say with a half-shrug.

“Damn… they must’ve been tough.” Michael says, looking between the five people. They all murmur in agreement. 

You smile and laugh lightly, “She was.” You say simply.

 

**Continued in Chapter 17**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next choice for this should be in the next chapter so look forward to that!


	8. Locks

“I used to be a professional thief.” You say, annoyance clear in you voice.

“You were very good at your job…” Ryan says, still reading over your file. “Hold on.” He says slamming the file shut while walking towards the door.

You panic, “Wait!” You yell but he ignores you and walks out the door not bothering to shut it behind him.

You sigh and look down at your bound hands. They were too tight to slip out of and you could see the leather buckle was gonna be too hard to untie with your teeth.

You were debating dislocating your wrist to get out when you hear footsteps coming. You were expecting Ryan but instead a lanky young-looking guy with sandy-brown hair and a blue button- up shirt walks in. You narrow your eyes and Ryan walks in after him.

“This is them?” The guys says and you notice he has an accent. Ryan nods and the guy turns to you. “Do you know who I am?” He asks you and you hear his accent again more prominently. The only one out of the six he could be was Gavin Free since Gavin was the European one.

After a second you answer, “You’re Gavin Free.” You say, really hoping that you’re right.

He smiles and you quietly let out a relieved breath. “Good, so you know what my job in the crew is?” He asks and you nod.

Gavin was in charge of hacking. Most of the banks in Los Santos used digital locks and it was Gavin’s job to get them into the vault where the money was. “You’re the hacker.” You notice Ryan’s hand go up and touch his ear and for the first time you notice they’re both wearing ear pieces.

“You good here?” Ryan asks looking at Gavin while glancing at you from the corner of his eye. Gavin nods and Ryan disappears out the still open door.

“That’s something we have in common.” Gavin says, rocking back on his heels.

“I doubt I’m as good at that as you are.” You say with a slight hint of sarcasm in your tone. However you know Gavin is better at it. Hacking was never really used when you burgled houses and places. Only the richest had digital and if they were rich like that then they were rich enough to have good as shit security. And you also didn’t really make it a point to rob banks so hacking wasn’t really a common thing you had to use.

“You’re most definitely not better at it.” He says agreeing wholeheartedly. “But you’re not here because of your mediocre hacking skills.” You decide it’s not in your best interest to shoot back an insult so you keep quiet. “You’re here because of your amazing lock-picking skills.” He explains with a wide smile.

You raise an eyebrow, “I’m here because I pick locks good.” You state flatly.

Gavin shrugs, “Yeah why not?” Before you could ask him anything else he’s talking again, “We need someone who’s an expert at picking locks.”

Something occurs to you then. “What, none of you know how to pick a lock?” You ask and when Gavin doesn’t answer you start to laugh.

“What?” He asks his voice making the word sound more like a squawk.

You catch your breath and in between tiny laughs you say, “You’re the smartest, most dangerous gang in all of Los Santos,” You pause, laughing for a second before continuing. “And none of you know how to pick a god damn lock!” You exclaim before dissolving into laughter.

“Michael and Ray know how to pick locks!” He objects. “They’re just not the best at it.”

You push down your laughter and look at him with a smile. You clear your throat, “So you need me to what? Did one of you get locked out of your house and you didn’t want to pay for a locksmith?” You ask with a raised eyebrow and a wide smile.

Gavin rolls his eyes, “Very funny but no.” He says narrowing his eyes at you. “We need you for a job.”

You furrow your eyebrows not really believing what you just heard. “What?” You ask.

“We need you for a job, are you in?” Gavin asks as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“What kind of job?” You ask with narrowed eyes.

“A heist job.” Gavin answers. “Are you in?” He asks again.

You think it over. You could be working with the Fake AH Crew…  _ The _ Fake Ah Crew. Los Santos most wanted… you would be able to observe them in a way that no one else could. In their natural habitat acting the way they do around each other. And on the off chance that they kill you when it’s all over, well at least you lived a pretty exciting life right?

You nod slowly, “What do you need me to do?”

Gavin doesn’t answer you, instead he steps forward and unbuckles your ankles and wrists and then steps toward the door expecting you to follow, “Geoff’ll explain it to you. Come on.” He says, gesturing for you to follow and you waste no time standing up and following him out of the room. He leads you down a hallway with three more interrogation rooms and up some stairs that has a door at the end of them. He opens it and the sunlight flooding in from the wall window blinds you for a second. You take a second to be annoyed at how much time you lost. When your eyes adjust you see a large open area that’s probably supposed to be a living room connected to a kitchen. No one’s there and you continue to follow Gavin.

You go down the hallway and he leads you into the room at the end of it. You both walk in and you see that it’s a planning room. There a large table and a whiteboard that has a map of Los Santos and a blueprint of what looks like a bank. Geoff is standing up with a finger pointed at a place on the map but he stops whatever he’s doing when you and Gavin walk in. Ray is sitting at the table along with a curly haired redhead. Ryan isn’t there and you wonder for a second where he went but Gavin voices your question for you.

“Where’s Rye and Jack?” He asks, looking between the three people.

“I sent them out to get some info. Are they in?” Geoff asks, pointing to you. Gavin nods and Geoff looks to you, “You know what you’re doing?”

You shake your head, “Gavin said you’d explain it.” You answer.

Geoff glares at Gavin and sighs loudly, his voice cracking in several places before pointing his finger on the map again. “So this is the Los Santos Depository.” He says looking at you to make sure you understand. You nod at him. “Do you know anything about this bank?” Geoff asks.

You nod again, “I know it’s the oldest bank in Los Santos.”

Geoff claps his hands together, “Exactly!” He exclaims. “This bank is old as dicks. This bank also refuses to fucking upgrade it’s bank security system so all of their safes aren’t digital.”

“So you need me because you’re all bad at picking locks.” You say with a wide smile.

Geoff nods, “Wow you figured it out. At least you’re not stupid.” He says with a smile. “Now this is gonna be a full-scale heist. All the planning, everything.” He says looking between everyone. “Our prime objective? Get the money.” Geoff turns to you with a stern expression, “Don’t pull any funny shit against us. None of us will hesitate to kill you.” He says pointing at you.

You look between all of them and see nothing but absolute seriousness. There’s that complete and utter loyalty you’ve heard so much about. You look Geoff in the eyes and you know that every single one of these people would die for each other without hesitation and somehow that makes them that much scarier.

You nod in understanding, “Like you said Geoff… I’m not stupid.” You say seriously.

He nods at you, “You do know how to pick locks like the one the bank has right?” Geoff asks knowing the answer but wanting to make sure.

“That bank has the knob turning one right? Yeah I know how to do those. Sometimes houses or other places would have safe’s like that.” You explain. You look between the four people. “So how’s this heist going to go down?” You ask.

“You just have to worry about staying by me, getting the safe open and not getting shot.” Geoff explains with a nod.

“When is this happening?” You ask crossing your arms over your chest.

“In six days.” Geoff answers and that makes you raise an eyebrow. Six days is a short time to plan a heist. “We’ve been mapping this place for weeks, don’t worry.” Geoff assures noticing you’re skeptical expression.

“How good are they at picking locks, Geoff?” Ray asks with a raised eyebrow and a shitty grin.

You narrow your eyes at him because how  _ dare _ he doubt  _ your _ skills when just last night you killed his target for him. Michael seemed to sense your anger and he chuckled, “Why don’t we give them a little test Ray? Since you’re doubting their skills.” He says smiling widely at you.

“Great idea! We should have a lock around here somewhere.” Ray exclaims standing up from his chair and running out the door.

It takes two minutes for you to have a generic lock, a hook wrench, and a tension wrench set in front of you. All they do is watch and you internally scoff at Ray because really? The lock they gave you is used for everything, it’s so simple you almost want to laugh.

You have two of the five tumblers done when you realize that this lock has been tampered with. The last tumblr isn’t moving at all you try and fiddle with it but it’s just not moving. You can’t pick this lock because it’s not possible. Not even a key could open it. You sigh and put the lock down crossing your arms over your chest and looking up at the four people. You tilt your head to the side, “The lock is unopenable.” You say raising an eyebrow at Ray who snickers in response.

“What?” Ray says in faux surprise. “You can’t open it?” He says and you want to punch him.

“This lock is literally impossible to open.” You reiterate.

There’s a pause of silence and then,  “I know a guy who makes locks.” Ray says looking at you with a wide smile. “I told him to take out one of the tumblers and put lead in it.” He explains with a shrug.

You roll your eyes and Michael smiles, “Don’t worry. Ray’s not that much of a jackass all the time.” He says and you want to laugh.

“I don’t doubt your skills.” Ray speaks up again. “I just really wanted to see if you’d notice it.” He adds raising his hands in front of him.

“Of course I’d notice it, the tumbler wasn’t moving.” You say as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Gavin blush pink, “It took Gavin two hours to figure it out.” Ray says laughing again.

You bite your lip to keep from laughing and instead clear your throat, choosing not to talk in fear of bursting out laughing.

The three other people don’t seem to have the same amount of self-control that you do because they burst out laughing while Gavin crosses his arms over his chest and smiles like an idiot.

“Wot?! How was I supposed to know that?!” He yells, his accent becoming more prominent as his voice rose in pitch. 

 

**Continued on Chapter 18**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next choice for this story would be in the next chapter so look forward to that!


	9. Weapons

“...I used to be in charge of a pretty popular gang.” You say with a bit of a snarkiness in your voice because  _ damn _ if you’re crew wasn’t the best around before the Fake AH Crew came into town… then again, your crew didn’t last very long did it...

“I see.” Ryan says still looking at your file. “It says here you were good.” He says looking up to stare at you.

You hear the unasked question in his voice and you shrug, “Something went wrong.” You say simply, not really wanting to go into details.

Ryan put one hand in front of him like a shield, “Alright if you don’t want to talk about-”

“Something went wrong.” You say again firmly, your eyes narrowing at him and for a second you see the slightest bit of understanding in those crazy eyes before he’s smiling again.

“It also says you were a master in the weapons trade?” Ryan questions, raising an eyebrow. “Geoff’ll want to be the one to talk to you.” He says glancing up at you before looking back down at the file. “You know,” He looks at you with a wide smile, “Kingpin to Kingpin.” He says and you roll your eyes. Ryan is out the door before you can ask him why you’re there and you feel the need to scream.

So you do. You yell to the heavens about the situation you’re in. You twist and pull at your restraints while yelling to no one in particular about everything. The leather wrapped around your wrists and ankles feels raw against your skin and the pain brings you back to Earth. You scream about the past, the present and about the past again and when you’re done you stare at the floor panting through a raw throat while your skin crawls and hisses at the current pain and the memory of pain long past.

You don’t hear someone come into the room until their voice hits your ears, “Are you done with your temper tantrum?” Your head shoots up toward the sound and see Geoff Ramsey standing in the doorway with Ryan behind him. Geoff has your file in his hands and you fight the urge to flip him off.

“You’d be pretty pissed off too if you woke up tied to a fucking chair.” You say glaring at Geoff with a vengeance.

Geoff chuckles, “Yeah I guess I would be.” He says with a half shrug.

“Can you tell me why I’m here?” You ask your voice filled with annoyance.

Geoff nods, “Your little gang specialized in what again?” He asks, opening up your file and skimming the pages.

“Weapons.” You say flatly.

“Yeah well we need some.” Geoff says bluntly.

You raise an eyebrow, “You kidnapped me because you need guns?”

Geoff sighed and handed the file to Ryan who had completely stopped talking and had been so quiet that you had almost forgotten he was there. “Put yourself in my shoes, kid. You’re the most powerful gang in the city, every one fears you, you have money, you have everything.” He says and you nod in understanding. “At the same time you’ve got too many enemies to count and you’ve got a crew to protect,” He gestures to Ryan who doesn’t say anything in return. You understand that more than anything. The need to protect the people you stand beside no matter what. The absolute loyalty and trust you need to put into your crew members is incomprehensible. And just as quickly as you remember, you push the thoughts away. You remember loyalty kills... “So I need reliable weapons to keep my enemies away and my little criminal family safe, understand?” Geoff asks and you really do understand.

“Why choose me? There are dozens of other weapon suppliers in Los Santos. Who knows? I could be working for someone else.” You say your lips hardening into a line. You really weren’t working for anybody. You hadn’t been in the weapons supplier business in at least a year, so why you?

Geoff sighs again, “First of all we know you’re not working for anybody else. You think we wouldn’t do a background check? Second of all, literally every other person as good as you hates us or is employed by someone who does hate us.” You hear the annoyance in his voice and you have to give him a little sympathy because that must be so annoying.

“And,” He starts, his face softening and filling with something akin to pity, “Because you would understand  _ why _ we need this.” He says and suddenly your feelings switch. You want to punch him right in his pity-filled face because how  _ dare _ he mention what happened at all. How  _ dare  _ he have the audacity to pity you.

You don’t really even have a good valid reason for being this angry but Geoff knows you are and he doesn’t seem offended by it. In fact he seems to know why. “I mean no disrespect.” He says sincerely while looking you in the eyes and you know he means it but you can’t stop thinking about it and it’s only making you angrier. Your glare at the wall deepens and Geoff talks again, “I’ll come back when you’ve calmed down.” He says already walking toward the door and that comment makes you come back to your senses.

You don’t know when or if he will be back and now could be your only chance to talk to him so you stamp your anger down and sigh. “No.” You say loudly and Geoff stops walking. “No, I’m fine.” You say again. Not only that but this might be your one chance to observe the Fake AH Crew as they are. This might be your chance to figure out how they work so well… How they don’t crash and burn like your crew did. Geoff doesn’t look convinced but you continue talking. “What kind of weapons are we talking?” You ask trying to focus.

It looks like Geoff is debating leaving anyway because his eyes flick toward the door but he still doesn’t move. There’s a long silence between the three of you before Geoff finally stands straight and looks at you. “Every kind.” He finally says. “We need to be ready for everything.” He adds.

You internally hum because that’s not the most specific answer someone’s ever given you.

The thought that you’re still tied to a chair comes to the front of your mind and you decide it’s appropriate to ask, “Is there any way I can get out of here?”

Geoff nods and starts to walk forward but Ryan grabs his arm. “Are you sure about letting them go Geoff?” You hear him mutter and you can’t blame him. You wouldn’t trust you either.

Geoff doesn’t have the same idea, “It’s okay, Ryan. They won’t try anything.” Geoff assures and, though Ryan still looks unconvinced, he lets Geoff walk forward and unbuckle your hands.

You know Geoff is right about you not trying anything. If you did do any harm to any one of them you know you’d die a long and painful death. “It might cost a bit of money to get that many types of guns.” You say raising an eyebrow at Geoff.

“Money isn’t a problem.” Geoff guarantees and you nod at him.

“It might take me awhile to get into contact with some of my old suppliers… if you want everything some of the people won’t exactly be trustworthy.” You warn him as you stretch out and ignore the aching pain in your wrists and ankles.

Geoff shook his head, “I don’t care. We’ll have to take that chance. After all no one would be stupid enough to try and take on the strongest gang in Los Santos.” Geoff says waving his hand.

Memories flood through your head. Memories of bullets flying and wide smiles and blood… so much blood. You snap back to the present, “You’d be surprised…” You mutter and Geoff’s face goes the slightest bit pink as he realized his mistake. Before he can say anything about it you start to talk, “I’ll do this for you Geoff because I do understand…” Your voice hardens around the word. “But only if you understand too.” You add holding out your hand. He looks confused for a second and then your eyes flick down toward the file in his hand and his eyes widen the tiniest bit in understanding.

He furrows his eyebrows and his lips turn into a hard line as he puts the file in your hand, “I understand.” He says seriously and the file feels like it’s burning in your grasp.

You don’t open it, only hold it by your side as you ask your next question, “Where did you get it?”

Geoff doesn’t hesitate to answer, “From your ‘friend’ Marshall.” A low growl escapes your mouth before you can stop it. “Don’t worry we left him for you to finish.” Geoff says nonchalantly and you thank him with a small nod.

All of a sudden Geoff’s hand flashes to his ear and he flinches, “Goddamn it! Gavin, shut up you’re right in my ear!” He exclaims and you notice for the first time that Geoff and Ryan are wearing earpieces.

Ryan raises an eyebrow at Geoff and rolls his eyes. He looks to you, “Gavin’s getting impatient with Geoff. He really wants to see you and tell you what guns he wants.”

You raise an eyebrow at that as the serious tone of the room shatters. “Let me introduce you to the rest of the crew.” Geoff says standing straight while a hand cradles his ear. You nod and Geoff leads you out of the room and into a hallway. Ryan follows close behind you and, though you know you shouldn’t worry, you feel nervous about being between them. You follow Geoff down a long hallway and at the end of them you climb some stairs. The stairs take you to a door and Geoff opens the door to reveal blinding sunlight and you have to blink for a second before everything becomes clear. The fleeting thought of how much time you might’ve lost floats through your mind but you decide to not care. You see an open living room/ kitchen with a bar. There’s two people, Ray and some unfamiliar lanky guy, sitting at the bar and one woman standing behind it in the kitchen. A fourth unfamiliar person is sitting in the living room portion with his feet kicked onto a coffee table.

The lanky guy jumps up at the sight of you and a wide smile spreads across his face.

“Jesus Gavin, you almost blew my ear out!” Geoff exclaims shooting Gavin a playful glare. Geoff turns to you, “Allow me to introduce you to my crew. The lady is Jack.” He says with pointing. Jack gives you a wave and half-smile. You observe her quickly and push down your excitement at seeing one of the most dangerous women in Los Santos. You’d have thought she’d look cold and distant but she seemed to give off a warm aura around her and the hawaiian shirt she was wearing did little to back up her startling reputation. “The guy at the bar is Gavin.” Gavin smiles at you and you can definitely see how he can be the charm of the group. His clothes fit both tight and loose in all the right places and his disarming smile probably made people feel comfortable talking to him. “The other guy at the bar is Ray, but you already know him.” Ray was wearing the same black hoodie and he had that same smirk on his face as the night before. He gave you a thumbs up. “The guy on the couch is Michael.” Michael nods at you and you can’t really see the signature Ragequit in his appearance. Though the burgundy leather jacket makes him seem bigger, the thin glasses he’s wearing makes him look like a college student rather than the one and only Michael Jones. “And you’ve already met Ryan and me.” Geoff says gesturing between the two of them.

You see all eyes in the room are on you and suddenly it occurs to you that they’re waiting for you to talk.

You settle on business, “Since Geoff didn’t give me the best description…” You start with a glance at the man beside you. “What kind of guns are you guys looking for?” You ask and everyone has to think for a moment.

Ryan looks to Gavin incredulously, “You bugged Geoff so hard to hurry up and now you don’t even know what guns you want?!”

“Well I didn’t really think about! I just thought it would come to me but… well I don’t really know much about guns.” Gavin explains with a timid chuckle and a dopey smile.

Geoff turns to you then, “Gav does have a point, does anyone really know much about guns?”

“I do.” Ryan says raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah but you know a lot of crazy shit Ryan.” The guy on the couch, who you now realize to be Michael, says.

Ryan ignores the comment and turns to you. “Personally I want a new Mini Uzi. The one I have now jams sometimes and it’s really annoying. And an RPG-7. I blew up my last one.”

Everyone quieted at that. You’re not sure why everyone seemed so surprised as to why Ryan knew about guns. You’d think they would know a lot on the subject with them being who they were. You were more curious about how he manage to blow up an RPG.

“Ryan how the hell do you blow up a rocket launcher?” Ray asks his voice loud after the silence.

Ryan laughs lightly as he answers, “Oh it’s possible. You just have to be very creative.” He says and that makes everyone laugh lightly.

You had honestly expected a scarier bunch of people. These guys were so carefree and they didn’t look to be part of a any kind of gang. Well, except Ryan.

“Well you’re the seller. You should know a lot about guns. Educate us! Really make us want to buy the guns.” Ray says smiling at you with the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

You remember the other night and raise an eyebrow, “Maybe I should get you a better sniper rifle since yours must be defective.” You say before you can catch the words. You almost wonder if you’ve crossed a respect line, not that you really care much, but then Gavin and Geoff are laughing and Michael’s oooh’ing loudly while Jack and Ryan hide their smiles behind their hands and you know you’ve done alright.

Ray smiles at the comment and raises his hands in surrender, “Alright you got me there.” He says before joining in the light laughter. “But can you seriously get me a better sniper rifle?” He says half serious and that makes you laugh.

The laughing dies down and you clear your throat, “Well there are a lot of guns I could get to you. A favorite is the 10 millimeter Colt because it’s small, and easily concealable. Another is the Browning Automatic Rifle because it could go right through body armor.” You explain looking between all of them.

“We want them all.” Geoff says nodding. “We’re definitely going to need them.”

The rest of the crew look puzzled at the comment but it was only Gavin who voiced his confusion, “What are we gearing up for Geoffrey?” He asks looking at him sideways.

Geoff shrugs in return, “You can never have too many guns Gavvers.” He says but the five people don’t look convinced.

You think it’s good if you changed the subject. “If I were at my house I could show you all the guns I could maybe get to you but since you didn’t find me like a normal client…” Your words trail off as you look hardly at Geoff.

“Eh. Kidnapping you seemed better.” He says with a shrug and you fight the urge to roll your eyes. “Well we could all take a visit to your house and get a look at the gun selection.” Geoff adds, looking at you as if he’s looking for permission but you all know it’s not a choice.

“It’s not like I have a choice in the matter so when do we leave?” You ask flatly as you cross your arms over your chest.

Geoff smiles at you and nods, “If you keep that attitude then we will get along just fine.” You shake your head at that but Geoff only laughs lightly. “We leave in half an hour.”

 

**Continued in Chapter 19**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next choice will be in the next chapter of this story so look forward to that!


	10. Explosions

“... I used to blow stuff up for a living.” You say with a tight smile and a load of sarcasm.

Ryan chuckles, “It looks like it was fun.” He says looking back into your file.

“You have no idea.” You say thinking back to loud booms and bright lights. You had led such an exciting life.

Ryan pauses for a second as if he’s listening to something other than what’s in the room and then he’s talking again, “What was the best part?” He asks sounding genuinely curious.

“What?” You ask, surprised at his change of attitude.

“What was the best part of being a professional arsonist?” Ryan asks again.

You raise an eyebrow but you answer anyway. “Um… The best part…” You think about the question. “My favorite part was watching the explosion.” You finally say.

Ryan raises his eyebrows, “You’d watch the explosion? Weren’t you worried about getting caught?”

You shake your head, “Nah. I’d put in so many hours making those bombs. There was absolutely no way I was not watching my finished work.” You explain.

Ryan nods at your explanation, “I guess that makes sense.”

Suddenly the door is opening and another guy walks in. You haven’t seen him and the smile he’s giving you as he walks in is a little more than unnerving. “This is them?” The unfamiliar person questions. You use the time to observe him. He’s wearing a burgundy colored leather jacket with some black jeans. His curled ginger hair sticks up everywhere and with the glasses he was wearing, he looked less and less like a Fake AH Crew member.

“Yeah.” Ryan answers as he turns to look at him. Ryan hands him your file and you watch Ryan leave, not sparing a glance back at you.

You turn to stare at the new person with narrowed eyes as he opens your file and begins to read. “Hmm.” He hums and the sound is like splinters in your ears. He glances up at you and notices you’re tense state. “I’m Michael.” He says before looking back down at your file. Your eyebrows skyrocket because this guy? This short, freckled, glasses-wearing guy is Michael Jones? _The_ Michael Jones?

He finally glances back up and closes your file, letting it drop with his hand to swing at his side. “So you’re the firestarter?” He questions with a lopsided grin. You don’t say anything, you don’t even move. “You probably know what I do anyway so I’m not going to tell you. After all you had some serious information on our crew back at your house.” He says slightly narrowing his eyes.

That was true. You had information on every criminal that made a name for themselves in the fair city of Los Santos. After all, you had to keep an eye on the competition. You also knew all too well what Michael did. He was the pyro master. You had often studied the sights of his bombs, even trying to replicate some. There were some you had mastered so well that you had added some things of your own. A little extra gunpowder here, a flash of color there and bam you have the most dangerous firework in the city. Light it in your enemy’s base and you have a compact time-sensitive revenge package.

“I have information on a lot of people.” You say with a tight smile. “I wouldn’t be so flattered.” You add with a hint of snark.

Michael mimics your tight smile, “Do you know why you’re here?” He asks and that question brings you up short. You really _don’t_ know why you’re here and that really sets you on edge. You don’t answer him. “Okay so you don’t.” Michael observes, the smile falling from his face. “Do you know the Los Santos Diamond Resort?”(this place is made up) You nod with furrowed eyebrows. “Well we need your help blowing up the ballroom.” He says and your eyes widen in surprise because that place is _huge_.

“You have six people and you need a seventh person to help blow it up?” You question and you really want to ask why in the world they need to blow up that place but you know it’s not exactly in your best interest to ask.

Michael rolls his eyes, “We have one experienced arsonist and five idiots with bombs.” His gaze hardens on you and you hear a faint sound coming from somewhere but you can’t place it. You finally realize it’s coming from the communicator in Michael’s ear when one of Michael’s hands goes to push on it and then like a switch the sound stops. “So yeah.” He speaks again and your eyes snap back to him. “We need a seventh person.”

Your lips harden into a line because this has to be a trick of some kind. The Fake AH Crew can _not_ be contacting you in regards to your _bombing_ skills. You refuse to believe you’re even that close to being second best in Los Santos.

Michael sees your hesitancy and he raises an eyebrow, “When it’s over you’ll have your split of the money we get from our client.” He says his voice twisting to sound inviting.

You scoff, “I don’t care about money Michael.” You say tilting your head to the side slightly.

Michael’s eyebrows shoot up at that, “Why do you blow shit up then? I can’t imagine you get off on gunpowder sticking to your fingers.” He questions with a smile playing on the end of his lips.

You laugh slightly at the comment, “Fire is beautiful Michael. It’s so destructive and yet it’s snuffed out so quickly… I blow shit up because I like to watch shit blow up Michael.” You say with a wide smile.

Michael stays quiet for a long time just staring at you with a blank face. You almost think you offended him with something you said but you push the assumption away. Finally Michael speaks, “Then this must be a big gig for you.” He says with a crooked smile and you realize he is being serious about asking you.

This is a chance to finally satisfy your curiosity about the best crew in Los Santos while also doing something you love. The answer is a no-brainer. “I’ll do it.” You say strongly and Michael smiles loosely at you.

He walks forward and unbuckles your hands. He steps back and lets you unbuckle your ankles while he leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “By the way, if you do anything dumb I’ll hurt you.” He says in a half-joking, half-serious tone and you laugh nervously as you nod.

It is a bit intimidating to be in the presence of Michael ‘Ragequit’ Jones. After all you’ve read about the things he’s done… You’ve seen the pictures of the bloody and battered faces of people who made Michael Jones a bit _too_ angry.

Michael gestures for you to follow him out of the cell and you quickly fall into step behind him. You rub at your slightly sore wrists with a pout. He leads you down a hallway and up some stairs which goes to a door. He opens it and  sunlight floods into the space blinding you heavily. You feel a slight annoyance at being taken and kept for so long but you push it away to deal with later. You take a moment to regain your sight and when you do you notice the door opens to an open living room/kitchen. There are three people. Ryan had taken up a seat on the couch and he seems to be watching something on the TV casually. Geoff is sitting in the armchair staring intently at the both of you. There’s another unfamiliar guy sitting at the bar whose looking at Michael with an annoyed expression. Michael only smiles at him, “You’ve met Ryan and Geoff. The idiot with the face is Gavin.” He says and you can see the charm with his wild hair and stylish clothes.

“What’s wrong Gavin?” Michael asks in faux confusion.

Geoff and Ryan start to laugh and Gavin huffs indignantly while a poorly hidden smile stretches across his face, ‘I’m not an idiot with a bomb Michael.” He says sounding offended but something tells you he’s not being serious. You decide it’s the way he puffs out his lower lip that kills the seriousness.

Michael smiles wide, “Ohoho.” He says laughing lightly. “Do I need to remind you of yesterday’s incident?” He says and Geoff and Ryan explode with laughter while Gavin makes an offended squawking sound that makes you bite your laughter back. Michael laughs, “You blew up your car with some C4!” He nearly screams.

“S’not my fault! I accidentally dropped it!” Gavin yells back in between nervous laughs.

“So you accidentally dropped C4,” Ryan speaks up. “And then you accidentally pushed the ‘blow up’ button?”

“No! Geoff was being a bloody maniac throwing grenades everywhere!” Gavin objected pointing an accusing finger at Geoff.

Geoff points a finger at Ryan, “He was trying to blow me up!”

Ryan merely chuckles and shrugs.

Michael crosses his arms over his chest and huffs beside you. “Idiots with bombs.” He mutters in a sort of growl that sends a tiny spike of fear down your spine. You have to agree with his words and you realize they really did need a seventh person.

“Well now I have to help you.” You say with a sigh. Your voice seems to cut through the loud laughing and arguing in front of you and suddenly  the three people are staring at you.

“They say they’re in guys.” Michael says with a wide smile and there are cheers of celebration.

“Are you sure they can do this Michael?” Geoff asks glancing at you. You feel anger bubble in your chest but you stomp it down. You know Geoff is only looking out for the safety of his crew but you still can’t help the feeling of anger at being doubted.

Michael glances at you out of the corner of his eye before looking to Geoff, “I think they can do it Geoff.” He says with confidence and you feel a swell of pride at his words.

Geoff looks to you then, “Do you think you could do it?” Geoff says and you narrow your eyes at him.

“If I couldn’t then I wouldn’t have agreed to do it.” You say unable to keep the annoyance out of your voice.

Geoff nods and looks between you and Michael, “How long will it take you guys to build the bomb?” He asks and you think it over.

Michael answers before you can, “A week. Maybe a week and a half.” He says and you nod along with him.

“Is this the one that blew up the bridge over by the bay?” Gavin asks with a raised eyebrow and you have to hold back a smile.

The bridge was your best work, you think with a kind of pride. It had blown up perfectly, asphalt flying everywhere with a colorful pop added for fun. The only thing you had wanted to really blow out was the middle of the bridge and it had collapsed beautifully. You had used the template of Michael’s pipe bomb to make it.

You had gotten paid extremely well for that one.

“Yup. This is the one.” Michael says and you see him smile out of the corner of your eye. At the surprised and slightly wondrous look on Gavin’s face, you flash a smile.

“I actually got the design for that from your job on the Eclipse Towers.” You say turning to Michael.

“Pipe bomb?” He questions.

“Yeah!” You exclaim with a smile.

“See I thought you had put a regular bomb in a car and sent it into the middle of the bridge.” He says furrowing his eyebrows.

“Oh god no. That would have lessened the damage on the bridge and then I would have had to put two bombs.” You say with a quick shake of your head.

“That’s what I thought too! That’s why I was so surprised about the bridge collapsing. But you used a pipe bomb… It makes so much sense now.” He says nodding his head. “Wait how did you get the pipe bomb on the bridge?”

“I put it under.” You say. “I parachuted under it and stuck it to the underside.” You explain quickly.

“Oh that’s smart.” Michael mutters.

Something else occurs to you, “How are we going to get a bomb into the ballroom?” You ask with a tilt of your head.

“We’re going to sneak it in as a package and then sneak into the basement. It’ll be on a timer so we’ll have more than enough time to bail.” Michael explains with a simple wave of his hand.

“How bad are we planning to blow it up?”

Michael’s mouth stretches into a wide smile, “We’re aiming to blow it up so bad that there will be nothing left.” He says slowly and you nod.

“ So a big bomb?” You ask with a breathless scoff.

“A lot of very very big bombs.” Geoff corrects looking straight at you.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Where’s Ray and Jack?”

“I sent them out on recon. We need to know when it’s a good time to blow up the resort.” Geoff answers with a wave of his hand.

“So we don’t know when we’re going to blow it up?” You ask incredulously.

“No we know. We just need to _know_.” Geoff emphasizes and you aren’t entirely sure what he means by that.

 

**Continued in Chapter 20**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next choice for this story will be in the next chapter so look forward to that!


	11. Sniper

“... used to be an assassin.” You say with no emotion as you lean as far back as you can in your chair.

“How good do you think you were at your job?” Geoff asks with a small smile.

You shrug, “I assume I was good with how much people would pay me.”

“How good are you with your sniping skills?” Geoff questions, raising an eyebrow.

Before you could answer you hear doors behind you open and light floods the room, blinding you for a second. A familiar voice fills the room. “I’d say they were pretty damn great, Geoff.” The voice says and you hear footsteps.

A familiar face appears beside you and you narrow your eyes as you recognize the person as the other sniper on the roof. He smiles at you as he goes and sits on the corner of the desk. He waves lightly, “Hey, triggerhappy.” He says and you rolls your eyes.

“Hey.” You say flatly.

“You can take it from here Ray?” Geoff questions standing up from his chair. You tense in your chair as you realize the guy sitting on the desk is Ray Narvaez. Ray nods at Geoff and Geoff leaves the room, his expression unreadable. The guy is fucking  _ Ray Narvaez Jr. _ and you shot his target. You almost expect to wake up in your bed at home because this has to either be a dream or a nightmare.

Ray seems to see your distress and he laughs in a way that’s probably supposed to make you relax but it doesn’t. “Calm down. Even though you should be dead right now considering how much information you had on our crew, I’m not here to torture you or anything.”

You’re not sure if you really believe him. “Then why am I here?” You ask, your voice wavering as you think over the possibilities. Excitement and fear settles in your gut.

“Well I saw that you’re sniping skills were pretty good and it just so happens that we need a set of eyes on our next mission.” He says with a wide smile.

You raise an eyebrow, “So you saw that I was good at sniping on the roof…. and then just decided to kidnap me.”

Ray shook his head, “Alright so I’m lying a bit. We had our eyes on you for awhile. Your name circles around quite a bit you know. It just so happened we were killing the same person.” He said with a shrug.

“Coincidence…” You mutter to yourself and Ray nods. “You need another set of eyes?” You question and Ray nods again.

“A mission we need to do requires more than one sniper. None of the other guys are… let’s say capable of doing the mission. We need a professional.” Ray says gesturing to you. “Will you do it?” He asks, raising his eyebrow.

This was your once-in-a-lifetime chance to finally know what the Fake AH Crew was all about. To know exactly how the weird crew functioned together and so well. You think it over for a second more but you know your answer. “I’ll do it.” You say with a nod and Ray smiles.

“Perfect.” He jumps off the desk and reaches out to untie you and then he stops. “Oh by the way don’t do anything stupid because, you know, then I’d have to kill you.” He says with a smile and you nervously chuckle at the underlying seriousness of his words.

“Don’t worry.” You say as he undoes your wrist ties. He leans down to untie your ankles and you rub at your wrists. “I don’t do stupid shit.” You add pushing away the slight soreness from the leather bounds.

Ray stands back up and you follow suit, stretching out your back. “Well you did just agree to work with the most dangerous gang in Los Santos.” He says and you laugh.

“It matters on what you think stupid is.” You say as the bones in your back pop.

Ray hums at your comment and then starts to walk toward the door. You follow him and when he opens the door, the room is flooded with light again and you have the blink the blindness away. You follow him into a hallway and you round a corner that opens to an open floor living room/ kitchen. You see the guy that shot you with a tranq dart sitting at the bar and you come to the realization that the english lad is Gavin Free. You raise an eyebrow at him and think to yourself that he really could be a charmer if he wanted to. The person sitting next to him is a ginger-haired woman wearing a hawaiian button down. You think she must be Jack Pattillo considering Jack's the only woman in the Fake AH Crew. You almost second-guess yourself because the way you had thought of her was way different than what you’re seeing. You see another person sitting in the armchair and you know he has to be Ryan Haywood because he’s wearing a skull mask that sends shivers down your spine. Geoff is sitting on the sofa with another guy next to him. They’re both mashing buttons on controllers. By process of elimination you think the unnamed guy must be Michael Jones and you think the description fits as you spot the angry expression on his face. As soon as you two walk into the room everyone turns toward you. Geoff’s thumb hits the pause button on the game and he looks to Ray with a raised eyebrow.

Ray grins widely and raises his arms in a triumphant pose, “They said they’d do it.” He says and there are half-enthusiastic cheers from everyone. You don’t think any of them are actually sincere but you could care less. You were too busy pushing down the excitement of actually seeing them and they  _ weren’t about to kill you _ . It was one thing to see blurry photos of the Fake AH Crew on the news but to see them in person. You couldn’t help the swell of fear and appreciation in your stomach.

“Have you filled them in on the details?” You hear Ryan ask, his voice slightly muffled by the mask as he pointed to you.

Geoff rolls his eyes, “Take off the damn mask, Ryan. We’re not on a heist and this one isn’t going to tell anyone what you look like.” Geoff says furrowing his eyebrows at Ryan.

Ryan sighs and pulls off his mask and you’re surprised to see that he has red and black face paint on. “Alright fine.” He says sounding annoyed. 

Ray shakes his head, “I haven’t told them the whole thing yet.”

Geoff nods at him and then turns to you, “Ok so this is what’s going to happen.” He pauses and you focus on his words. “We need to get information out of some rich prick named David Coye. He’s in a rival gang and we need some information on where they’re hiding out. He will be at a party type gala thing at someone's house in North Los Santos. Jack will go in dressed very nicely and she will be escorted by Gavin and me. Gavin being her ‘date’ and me being there bodyguard. You and Ray will be out on the roofs beside the place so you can keep an eye out for any cops or any shady type of gang security activity. Michael will be outside in a van as the getaway driver. Since Ryan always wears the damn mask he will be posted outside the front door of the place to watch to see if David leaves. The plan is that Jack will seduce David and he will go home with her and that’s where we’ll get him to spill the beans.” Geoff finishes explaining with a quick look around at everybody. “Everybody understand?” He asks and you nod along with the rest of them.

“Why does this need to be a two sniper job?” You ask with a tilt of your head.

“The place is too big for Ray to cover and too high up for one of us to be good at sniping from their.” Geoff answers and you nod in understanding.

“Am I going to get paid for this or am I just doing this out of the kindness of my heart?” You ask crossing your arms over your chest.

Everyone looked to Geoff for an answer and he looked to be contemplating the question, “Tell you what kid… You do the job right I’ll pay you.” He says with a smile.

“Better start counting that money right now then because I always do my job right.” You say with narrowed eyes and there were slight chuckles all around the room.

“You found a good one Geoff.” Ryan says with a smile but your eyes stay on Geoff who just smiles in return.

Another question occurs to you, “When are we doing this?” You ask and Geoff counts on his fingers.

“Tomorrow.” He finally says and you have to do a double take because tomorrow?! Before you can ask anything else Geoff is talking again. “If you’re as good as you think as you are,” He pauses and points at you, a lazy smile spreading across his lips, “Then you’ll get paid tomorrow.”

 

**Continued in Chapter 21**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next choice for this story will be in the next chapter so look forward to that!


	12. Drugs

“...used to manage a drug transportation cartel.” You say still glaring a hole through his head.

Geoff nods along with you, “You seemed to be pretty invested in torture methods.” He says and you shrug.

“Torture was part of my job yes.” You say no emotion evident in your voice but on the inside realization was spreading through your mind and anger was slowly being replaced by fear which was pooling in your stomach because the  _ Fake AH Crew _ had kidnapped you.

“Don’t worry.” He says in a casual tone but somehow that only makes you worry more. “You’re not here to  _ be _ tortured.” He assures but you don’t believe him. “You’re also not here because of your amazing torture techniques.” He pauses, “You’re here because of drugs.” He says and you furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

“What do you mean?” You question, your voice sounding small to yourself.

“You know drugs, right? You know how to tell good drugs from bad drugs?” Geoff asks with furrowed eyebrows and you nod.

“Yeah I mean I had to. If one of my clients got bad drugs I’d get my head blown off.” You say with a scoff. “Why? You got an itching for some nose powder Geoff?” You ask with a cocky smile.

Geoff shakes his head, “No we need your drug expertise.” He says instead, his face and tone as serious as the plague.

The smile drops off your face and you’re staring dumbfounded at Geoff now because this can’t be happening. “What?” You ask and your voice comes out like a croak.

“We need your drug expertise on a job. Are you in?” He asks with a raised eyebrow and somehow you know he isn’t kidding.

You clear your throat, “What kind of job?”

Geoff leans back in chair, “Roosterteeth has been getting into the drug business and they asked us to collect some cocaine from some new suppliers. Problem is, none of us know how to tell if cocaine is good or not. Are you in?” He asks again more firmly.

You think over the job. This is your chance to work with the Fake AH Crew and see them in action like no one has seen before. “Alright.” You say and then you move your wrists. “Now that I’ve said yes can you untie me?” You ask unable to keep the underlying tone of annoyance out of your voice.

Geoff sighs but stands up. He walks around the desk and unbuckles one of your wrists. You unbuckle the other and you’re unbuckling your feet when he speaks again in a chillingly serious tone, “If you do anything against my crew and I, we will not hesitate to kill you.”

You stand as a shiver runs down your spine. “I understand.” You say looking Geoff in the eyes because you really do understand. You had heard about the undying loyalty and absolute dedication of the Fake AH Crew. They were as tight-nit as a family and even closer still. Everyone had a job, a skill, a use inside of the crew. Not only that but each of them had a connection to each other and somehow that made them that much scarier. You couldn’t understand how they could put so much trust in their team when there was more than your life at stake.

You stretched and followed Geoff out of the room into a hallway. The light outside made you blink back blindness for a second but as soon as you recovered you followed him quickly.

Geoff lead you past several door before you came to an archway that opened into a large kitchen/living room.

You saw three people sitting at the bar, one standing in the kitchen drinking something that looked like orange juice and another person you could barely notice was on the couch. You recognize two of the people sitting at the bar as the sniper on the rook and Vav. A curly haired ginger guy sat between them. The one in the kitchen was a red haired woman that you assumed to be Jack Pattillo. The fifth person you only knew was there because of the feet crossed at the end of the couch.

“So let me introduce you to the Fake AH Crew.” Geoff says, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

The person on the sofa sits up their head popping up to show a skull mask. Ryan Haywood. Your blood runs cold at the sight of him.

Somehow seeing him gives you the wakeup call of a lifetime because suddenly you’re scared out of your mind. Never in your life had you ever thought of meeting the Fake AH Crew and now here you are standing in a room with them. A cocktail of emotions like fear, joy, and overall uncertainty settles in the pit of your stomach as you tried your hardest not to look nervous.

Beside you Geoff gestures to the red headed woman, “That’s Jack Pattillo.” The getaway driver, you think in your head, as well as one of the most dangerous women in Los Santos. She stares at you with a soft expression, her bright red hair making her look sharp as she gives you a tiny smile. You smile back.

Geoff turns his head toward Vav, “Gavin Free.” The hacker and the charm, you think with a slight resentment as you remember the previous night. He smiles loosely at you and you let yourself glare just the tiniest bit. He’s sitting casually in the bar stool in a button up that looks too fancy and his sandy brown hair is sticking up everywhere.

Geoff points to the two other guys sitting at the bar, “Michael Jones,” He gestures to the ginger and you have to keep your eyebrows from shooting up. The guy he was pointing at looks nothing like a gang member, more like a nerd. His glasses hang low on his nose and the burgundy leather jacket only makes him look tiny as he slumps against the bar. The only giveaway that he is the Rage Quit Michael Jones that Los Santos knows is the scowl that seems permanent on his face. You stare him in the eyes for a moment before he gives you a wave of his hand. You simply nod your head at him.

“And Ray Narvaez Jr.” Geoff continued pointing at the sniper you saw on the roof. He smiles widely at you and you only stare. You take a bit of pride in knowing you were slightly faster than him. He’s wearing the same outfit you saw him in the night before but now you can see his face. He has a bit of stubble and his glasses make him look more like a high school geek than an A-class sniper.

“You probably know who the guy with the skull mask is but I’m going to introduce him anyway.” Geoff says just as the guy stands up. You try not to feel intimidated by his height and scuffed leather jacket. “Ryan Haywood.” The murderer, torturer, and clean up crew, you think with a slight bit of fear and respect. He turns to face you and crosses his arms over his chest. He looks like what he is. A crazy gang member. “Ryan take off the damn mask. It’s fucking creepy.” Geoff says with a crazy wave of his hand.

“But…” Ryan objects pointing to you.

“Oh yeah like they’re going to go tell the police what you look like.” Geoff says incredulously.

Ryan looks back to you and sighs. He pulls the mask off and you have to work to keep your face straight as you see the face paint underneath. Blends of black and red fade in with white. Ryan stares straight at you and you stare back. The moment of fear has passed and now he’s just another client. Now they all are. You can’t be scared of them. You have to be strong, be clear-minded or else you might lose your head and in a situation like this, you can’t afford to lose your head.

Ryan breaks the stare down and turns to Geoff, “So this is the drug expert?” Ryan asks and you can hear him clearly now. You notice it’s deep and calming. It probably works great with interrogations, you think to yourself.

“They aren’t  _ on _ drugs right Geoff?” Michael asks with a raised eyebrow and you refrain from glaring at him.

You see Geoff roll his eyes beside you. “You think I’d be dumb enough to recruit a junkie drug expert?”

Michael points to Ray, “You recruited Ray.”

“Ray’s good when he’s high.” Geoff counters.

“420 blaze it.” Ray says raising his arms up.

“No they aren’t on drugs.” Geoff finally says. He turns to you, “Right?”

This time you do glare. “I’ve been clean for about… I don’t know, my whole life.” You say flatly, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Wait you’ve never done any drugs?” Ryan questions. You shake your head. “Ever? Not even one hit on a joint?” He continues.

“Nope.”

“Cigarettes? Too much cough syrup?”

“Nuh-uh.” You say. You had never really like the idea of  _ doing _ drugs, supplying them yeah but doing them? No. It would only lead to addiction and then being dead in a ditch. You liked the idea of living rich better than poor and drugged out.

“How did you get so far in the drug business without getting into drugs?” Ryan questioned with a tilt of his head.

“It’s all about knowing quality.” You say with a smile. You turn to Geoff, “So when are we doing this? What’s happening?”

Gavin answers you, “Burnie told me we’re meeting some bloke named Lewie in the train station.” 

“What time?” You ask again turning to him.

“He said five o’clock on Thursday. What day is it?” He asks looking around.

“It’s Wednesday.” Jack says flatly.

Tomorrow, you think in your head, you have until tomorrow to get your shit together.

 

**Continued in Chapter 22**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next choice for this story will be in the next chapter so look forward to that!


	13. Stealth

“... used to be a professional burglar.” You finally say trying to hold back the anger you feel.

Geoff leans back in his chair, “Burglar eh? Why choose that route?” He asks and that makes you furrow your eyebrows.

“I was very good at hide and seek as a kid.” You say flatly. “Figured I might as well get paid for being quiet.”

“So you would say you’re pretty stealthy.” Geoff repeats staring at you.

You narrow your eyes and before you could answer the door opens behind you and you don’t bother straining yourself to see who it is. “I would say they’re pretty damn stealthy Geoffrey.” An english voice says. It takes you less than a second to recognize the voice.

Footsteps start on your left and you turn your head and see just who you suspected. “You’re the guy from the bar.” You say staring at him. He was wearing the same outfit as the last time you saw him minus the sunglasses.

“I am.” He says glancing at you before looking back at Geoff. “I read their file. They were the one who stole the Funhaus painting.” Vav says enthusiastically but you feel your blood run cold. Is that what this is about? Were they going to kill you for that?

Geoff looks back to you and raises his eyebrow, “That was you?” He questions but you don’t need to answer.

“Yeah! Bloody brilliant. Left no trace that anyone was ever there.” Vav praises.

“Well that’s good. Just what we need.” Geoff says and surprise floods through you. Why would they need you? Geoff turns to you, “We need an especially stealthy person to help us with a job.” He says with a smile.

You furrow your eyebrows. They needed _you_ for a job? “You need me for a job?” You ask incredulously.

“Well we need you to steal something for us.” Vav answers with a wave of his hand.

“So you’re hiring me?” You question.

“Something like that.” Geoff says turning his attention to Vav. They lock eyes and it’s a second of silence before Geoff suddenly stands up, “Well he can catch you up on the job. I have something to attend to.” Geoff walks out of the room and you immediately turn to look at Vav.

The nervous tension in your stomach tightens as Vav takes a seat in Geoff’s chair. He kicks his feet onto the desk and interlocks his hands as he leans back. “By the way, the name’s Gavin. Gavin Free.” He says and you freak out internally the slightest bit. Gavin Free, you repeat in your head. The hacker and the charm… You had heard some crazy things about Gavin Free.

“Well, good to meet you. I’d shake your hand but…” You trail off looking down at your bound hands.

Gavin smiles at you, “We’ll get to untying you later.” He says, staring right at you. “For now I want to know how you stole that Funhaus painting without getting caught.”

You think back to that. The job hadn’t been hard but it most definitely wasn’t easy either. The Funhaus office had a basic security alarm which you had disabled easily enough. It was the office doors that you really had trouble with. 5 types of key locks, one passcode lock and there was a tiny trip wire that required another code to get by correctly. You had worn socks on the hardwood floor to avoid leaving shoe prints. Your hair had been out of your face and in a hat with your hoodie pulled tight over it to avoid leaving behind hair fibers. Gloves for prints, a mouth cover for accidental saliva.

“I was being very, very careful.” You say with a tight smile.

Gavin mimics your smile, “If it weren’t for your friend Marshall we never would’ve known it was you.” Gavin says with a shrug of your shoulders and you hold back the growl in your throat. “Then again, you didn’t really hesitate to give him up did you?” He asks and there’s a certain glint in his eyes that you don’t think you like.

“He’d do the same thing.” You say and you absolutely know Marshall Hemler would not hesitate to spill your name.

Gavin nods his head as he stands up. “Well it was brilliant.” He says in the same tone one would comment about the weather. Even so pride swells in your chest at the compliment. “And that’s why we need you to steal something for us.” He adds and you narrow your eyes.

“You kidnapped me to hire me?” You question and Gavin smiles wide.

“Yeah.” He says simply.

“What would I be stealing?” You ask and it takes Gavin a moment too long to answer.

“Some documents.” He answers as the smile disappears from his face.

Your next question was immediate, “What kind of documents?” When he doesn’t answer the reality of this seems to hit you and you want to take the question out of the air. You have been kidnapped by the Fake AH Crew and strapped to a chair in an unfamiliar place and now you have the nerve to question them on what they want with you? You have no control here, you scream at yourself.

“Some documents.” Gavin says again his voice hard and his eyes cold. You fight to not gulp at the unsaid words in his tone.

You nod and Gavin stays quiet giving you some time to understand the situation you’re in. “We need you to steal some documents out of a warehouse in North Los Santos. They’re in a safe hidden inside a crate. We’ll pay you for your trouble.” Gavin says seriously.

You find yourself nodding before you’ve even thought the offer over and then Gavin is smiling and walking around the table toward you. “Great!” He exclaims and you want to backpedal so hard because what if you’re not good enough to get this done.

But then Gavin is unbuckling your hands and ankles and walking toward the door. You stand up quickly, the bones in your back and neck popping at the sudden movement. He opens the door and light floods into the dim room and you have to blink back what you think is sunlight. You think about that and wonder just how much time you lost after they shot you.

You follow Gavin out into a hallway and he leads you down to the door at the end of it. On the way you pass an archway that opens into a kitchen/living room with a huge window on the side.

“Let me introduce you to the gang.” Gavin says with a wide smile as he opens the door at the end of the long hallway. He walks in and you follow hesitantly.

There’s a long table in the middle of the room and Geoff is standing in front of a whiteboard. There’s four other people sitting at the table and everyone turns to you two as soon as the door opens. Gavin doesn’t waste time on the introductions, “You know Geoff already. The one with the creepy face paint is Ryan.” He says pointing to the guy sitting at the far end of the table. Ryan Haywood. The kill crazy lunatic. He’s wearing red, white, and black face paint and his dark blonde hair is messy only contributing to the crazy aura around him. He smiles at you and you suppress a shiver.

“The redhead is Michael.” He says, pointing to the one closest to you. Michael Jones, the local hothead. He gives you a half-hearted wave that you don’t return. You think he looks younger in his brown leather jacket, glasses, and curly hair. More like a high schooler than a gang member.

“You’ve met Ray.” You hadn’t noticed when you walked in but now it was clear as day. The guy you saw on the roof was sitting at the table looking up at you with a grin. It took you a second to hear his name but when you did you had to push down your surprise. Ray Narvaez Jr. looked even more like a kid than Michael did. The only way you’d ever know it was him was the hot pink sniper rifle he was cradling in his arms.

Gavin steers your attention away from Ray when he points to the other redhead in the room, “And that’s Jack.”

“Hey.” Jack says and you nod at her. You observe her hawaiian shirt and bright red hair and think back to the stories that revolve around her. You almost don’t believe them.

You look around the room at all of them and for a second you almost don’t believe that this is the famous Fake AH Crew.

Then Geoff speaks.

“If  you’re going to take this job then you have to know.” There’s a pause and suddenly the air is way more tense than it was a second before. “We will not hesitate to kill you.” He says his voice hardening like diamond around the words. Suddenly the faces around the table were a lot more threatening.

You nod quickly, looking to Geoff, “I won’t try anything.” You say trying not to sound intimidated. “Now when and where am I doing this?” You ask hoping your newfound determination will show on your face instead of the slight fear.

And with those words the tense air vanishes. Gavin sits down next to Michael and you stay close to the door, your survival instincts still telling you to run and not look back. You lean against the wall and cross your arms waiting for someone to answer your questions.

Geoff is the one to answer. “The warehouse is in North Los Santos. It’s owned by some douchebags who think they can start a gang. Caleb told me Burnie thinks they have some information on the crew and any information they have on anybody would be in that warehouse so…” Geoff pauses in his explanation to turn away from the whiteboard and look at you. “Make sure to take it all.” You nod. “There’s a trap door on top of the warehouse that has a ladder that leads down to the second floor. The safe with all the information is in one of the crates on the ground floor. Caleb says all the guards are only supposed to be guarding the outside of the warehouse so it should be pretty safe when you get in. Try not to make any noise.” Geoff looks to the other five people. “We’ll be waiting around the corner in different cars just in case things don’t go as planned.” They all nod.

“Are we going to be in the AH car?” Michael asks and Geoff shakes his head.

“No too suspicious. We’ll take the AH car up to a point and then just steal a bunch of different cars.” Geoff answers with a wave of his hand.

You turn your attention to the blueprint of the warehouse on the wall, “Is there any way I can get a copy of that?” You ask pointing at the picture.

Geoff nods and pulls the picture off of the wall. He hands it to you and you study it for a second before looking back up at him. “I’m going to need to get my supplies from my house, you know.” You say flatly.

Geoff shrugs. “One of us can take you.” He says and you’re not sure if you’re comfortable enough to be in a car with any of them for any period of time so you hold off on asking for a ride.

Something occurs to you then, “Wait, so if you guys hadn’t known I stole the Funhaus painting until you read my file then how did you know to find me?” You ask furrowing your eyebrows in confusion.

“You were recommended to us.” Gavin answers with a smile. “By another one of your clients.”

That only seems to add to your confusion, “Which one?”

“She said she went by the name of Ruby?” Gavin questions with a knowing smile.

Memories of a redheaded woman with a cocky smile and bad sense of humor fills your head. She had asked you to steal a priceless powerful scythe from a historian’s home. You had done the job well and been paid handsomely for the trouble. “I remember her.” You say with a nod.

“She put in a good word for you and we decided to give your business a try.” Geoff says with a smile.

You smile back and glance back down at the blueprint before looking back up at Geoff, “You won’t be disappointed with my service.”

Geoff’s smile widens, “I know we won’t.” There’s a slight warning in his words as he turns back to the whiteboard and you know you have to do this job right.

 

**Continued in Chapter 23**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next choice for this story will be in the next chapter so look forward to that!


	14. Gang

“...used to be part of gang.” You say leaning back in your chair. The anger that had made your blood run hot just a second ago was slowly leaving as you realized the situation you were in. Somehow being angry at Geoff Ramsey while you were at his mercy suddenly didn’t seem like the best idea to you. “Why are you asking? Most of my crew-mates are dead.” You add with an air of nonchalance you’re only half faking.

Geoff shrugs, “We need your skills.” He says simply and you snort through your nose.

“Skills?” You question with a raise of your eyebrow. You were about to make a smartass comment but you clamp your mouth shut as you remember your present company.

“Yes. Skills.” He repeats and this time you don’t say anything. There’s a long silence between you and him and then he speaks again when he realizes you’re not going to talk. “We need to hire you.”

You furrow your eyebrows, “What?” He doesn’t repeat himself. “I’m not a hitman for hire Geoff.” You add flatly.

“You don’t need to be a hitman for hire for us to hire you y/n. We need information and you can get that for us. If you’re worried about money-”

You cut him off. “No it’s not about money.” You say quickly but you don’t have anything to say after. You don’t really have a particular for refusing.

“Then what is it?” Geoff asks as he leans back in his chair. “You know, I’d assume you were pretty interested in working with me and my crew if the files at your house were anything to go by. Why so quick to refuse?” He asks and your jaw tightens. The fact that they were in your house does little to comfort you.

As for his question, you’re not sure why you would refuse. This is a once in a lifetime chance to work for the most dangerous and successful gang in Los Santos history as well as satisfy your rabid curiosity. Sure they were more than a little intimidating… but since when has fear stopped you.

You don’t realize you’re nodding until you open your mouth to agree. “Alright. Fine. What do you want me to do?”

Geoff smiles tightly and stands up. He walks over and unbuckles one of your hands. “Hurry and follow me.” He says and you scramble to undo all of the buckles. When you’re up you see him standing beside the door.

He pulls it open and light floods in making you go blind for a second. You take a moment to wonder how long you had been out but Geoff is already out of the room and you hurry to follow.

He leads you into a hallway and you walk past a couple of doors before he gets to an archway that opens up into a kitchen/living room. Sunlight floods in from the large window and you have to blink away blindness once again. The sound of running tap water hits your ears and you focus on the guy washing his hands on the sink. You recognize him as the guy on the roof immediately.

“Ray.” Geoff calls.

Your eyes snap back to the man. Ray Narvaez. That was Ray Narvaez Jr., you think with a sort of mix of giddiness and anxiousness. You follow Geoff as he walks up to him and you both look down into the sink to see he’s washing blood off of his hands. Concern fills Geoff’s face and he grabs one of his hands to look it over but Ray is quick to reassure him. “It’s not my blood.” He says and now Geoff looks confused. “I took a shot at him,” He says with a smile and then with a frown he adds, “Ryan had to pull me off of him.” You notice one of his hands is gripping the edge of the sink tightly and you feel a trickle of fear.

Geoff nods seriously, “Where’s Jack?” He asks and you hear a slight strain in his voice.

“Resting.” Ray says and then his eyes land on you and it seems like he hasn’t noticed your presence at all until now. He shoots you a crooked smile that seems forced and you smile tightly back. You want to ask him about being on the roof but then Geoff is walking again and gesturing for you to follow and you hurry to catch up. He takes you to a door you hadn’t noticed when you walked in but it looked to be some kind of supply closet.

Geoff looks back at Ray, “You coming?” He asks but Ray shakes his head.

“I need a minute.” He says and you hear that same slight strain in his voice as he goes back to scrubbing at his hands.

When he opens the door you change your guess to a basement because there are stairs leading downward. You follow him down, being careful not to trip, and then a wide hallway opens up. You hear the voices first and then you see what looks like an interrogation room through a window in the wall. You see a single metal chair and a tray in the room. Finally you see two people standing down the hallway conversing while looking at something in the interrogation room next to the one you’re next to.

Geoff is already walking towards them and you’re quick to catch up. You turn your attention to the two people and notice one of them is wearing face paint. You recognize the other one immediately as Vav. You push down your slight dislike for the man and instead turn your attention to the interrogation room they were so interested in.

The first thing you notice is the bloody and battered guy strapped in the metal chair. The second thing you notice is the other guy standing over him with bloodied fists and bright orange hair.

The guy in the chair smiles and says something you can’t hear and then in a flash the two guys next to you are running to get into the room and the orange haired one is grabbing the guy by the front shirt and punching him so hard blood splatters on the wall next to them.

“Michael that’s enough.” Geoff says in a voice filled with authority as a hand goes to his ear. You notice he’s wearing an earpiece. Loud curses and hard thuds fill the air as the soundproof door is opened and you see the two of them grab the ginger. You see the scowl on the ginger’s face and the crooked glasses and put together what Geoff had said. This was Michael Jones. The guy still strapped to the chair starts to laugh as they drag Michael out fuming.

“You should’ve seen your friends face when I hit her with my gun! I wish I could’ve-” The guys voice cuts off as the face painted guy slams the door shut behind them.

There was a second of silence before Michael growled in frustration, “You should’ve let me kill him Geoff!” He yelled, yanking himself out of Vav’s grip.

We need the information Michael.” Geoff said simply.

“Fuck the information! This guy’s a piece of shit! We should just-” Michael was cut off.

“Should what Michael!?” Geoff yelled throwing his hands up in the air as he turned to him with a grimace. “Just kill him and waste the opportunity to find out what motherfucker put a hit on Jack?!” Geoff’s voice bounces off the concrete wall back at you and a spike of fear shoots down your spine. Geoff yells again with a newfound anger, “What if we hadn’t gotten there Michael?!” The question seems to resonate with the three people. You see them tense their jaws and that way they’re standing is tight as if waiting to attack someone. “What if it happens again?! Next time it could be you, Gavin, Ray… and maybe we  _ won’t _ get there in time! I’m not wasting this chance.” Geoff’s screaming dies down to a commanding tone as he looks to Michael.

Vav and the other one look tense as Michael and Geoff stare each other down until finally Michael hangs his head. A second of silence and then Michael is talking, “You’re right… I’m sorry Geoff. I-”

“You got angry. We know.” Geoff said a tight smile appearing on his lips.

You feel as though you are intruding upon something too personal for your eyes and you feel the need to sidestep away but you’ve already agreed to stay so all you do is turn away. You look back at the prisoner and wonder what exactly the idiot did to end up here.

“This is y/n.” Your name brings your attention back to the three people. They’re all looking at you as if they hadn’t noticed you were there at all. You wouldn’t blame them. There was a lot going on. Geoff turns to you and points to the guy with face paint. “This is Ryan.” Your eyes widen the slightest bit as you realize who exactly he’s referring to. Ryan Haywood. Suddenly the black, red and white face paint and the cold blue eyes make sense. As you look at him now, he seems intimidating. His arms are folded over his chest showing off the muscles there and his eyes seem to bore into yours when you turn to look at him. You don’t look very long.

Geoff then gestures to Vav and you feel a glare on your face as you look at him. “That’s Gavin.” Gavin offers you a small wave and a smile but you do nothing but cross your arms over your chest. The fact that he’s Gavin Free only makes sense in your mind. The supposed ‘charm’ and the good looks. It made sense. When you scowl at him he smiles wider and winks. You push down the curse you want to throw at him.

Finally Geoff points to Michael, “And this is Michael but you probably already know that.” Geoff says with a huff of laughter that holds no amusement. You can see how most people would describe him as having a short temper. That much is apparent as you look at the permanent scowl set on his face and the narrowed eyes cast in your direction. You see the anger in his clenched fists which look to be bloody and the eyes darting between you and the prisoner in the room. You nod your head at him and he nods back.

It takes you a second to find your voice. “Hello to all of you.” You say. You look between the three of them and then turn back to the guy in the room. “Who is he?”

“A low-life who has information he won’t give up. You’re going to get him to give it up.” Geoff says and there’s an air of desperateness in the way he says it.

You nod, “What information do I need to get out of him?”

“You need to get him to tell us who put a hit on Jack and who he’s working with.” Geoff answers and you nod again.

Something occurs to you when you look back into the room and see the empty tray table. “Do you guys have... tools?” You ask because they can’t expect you to torture this guy with just your bare hands.

The four of them share confused glances and then Geoff looks back to you with a raise eyebrows, “Tools?”

“Knives? Hammer? Clamps? Towels? You know… tools.” You say gesturing with your hands.

“We have knives…” Gavin says with a shrug.

You think back to the kit you have back at your house with a sigh.

Suddenly another voice pipes up, “I think they’re referring to this.” You all turn toward the stairs and see Ray walking down with a familiar black duffel bag in his hands. “I found it when we were raiding their house. I thought they might need it.” Ray says walking over and handing it to you.

You choose to ignore the fact that they had raided your house and you set the duffel bag down on the ground and crouch down beside it, unzipping the huge thing with a smile. It opens with a clink of metal against metal as the heavy things settle inside. On top of everything is a nice butterfly knife with a multi color handle. You pull it out and, even though you hadn’t opened this up in a while, the knife feels comfortable in your hand. You flip it open and smile at the shiny metal. You close your bag and stand up straight, picking up the duffel and slinging it over your shoulder as you turn to look at the five people. “So,” You start, your smile widening, “When do you want me to start?”

 

**Continued in Chapter 24**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next choice for this story will be in the next chapter so look forward to that!


	15. Out of Commision

“...used to blow shit up.” You growl through your teeth. The fact that the Fake AH Crew had kidnapped you made no difference in your mind. They had drugged you and then strapped you to a fucking chair. You were pissed off and Geoff could see that.

“Oh, right. A ‘hirable arson’ is what the police would’ve said right?” Geoff asked with a cocky smile. And then, as if a switch had been flipped, he was serious. The smile was gone and his blue eyes had turned cold. “Well ‘hirable arson’... we need to hire you.”

That made your anger stop short. It pooled in the pit of your stomach growing cold as your confusion set in. “What?” You ask sharply.

Before Geoff could elaborate or even say anything the door swings open. “Geoff.” A female voice says and you crane your neck to try and see who it is. “He’s awake.” The woman says and, though it’s confusing to you, Geoff is up in a second and walking quickly out of the room.

Your anger flares again, “What do you mean hire me?!” You yell after him. There’s a sigh behind you and then a mumble of ‘okay’. Footsteps are coming toward you and instead of Geoff, the person you were expecting, a red-headed woman walks into view.

She looks at you with a cautious expression and you don’t blame her. You probably look fucking angry. “So I take it Geoff hasn’t told you why we brought you here.” She says as she leans against the desk. You stay silent because you know if you speak it will only be a smartass comment and you decide that isn’t in your best interest. “Well, allow me to explain. We need someone who knows how to start fires.” She says with a nod at you.

You narrow your eyes. They already have a pyrotechnics person. That was Michael Jones. “You guys have someone who can start fires. What happened? Did you drop Michael Jones?” You ask with a scoff because the Fake AH Crew doesn’t just ‘drop’ anyone.

The woman’s lips harden into a thin line and you feel a sliver of fear shoot down your spine. “Our pyro is… out of commision.” She says and you hear the underlying strain in her voice. She locks her eyes with yours and you feel so small as her light brown eyes stare you down, “So we need a pyro who can start fires and blow shit up. Can you do that?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Of course you could. And suddenly all of the anger inside of you turns to excitement. You were so fascinated with Fake AH Crew and you would have done anything to get to observe them close up. “Yes I can.” You say throwing as much confidence as you can into the one phrase.

She nods at you and then steps forward to unbuckle your straps. She has one hand and one foot unbuckled before she says something again. “I’m Jack Pattillo by the way, and if you try anything funny,” She pauses as the air turns momentarily cold around you both, “I’ll have to kill you.”

You laugh nervously and when she unbuckles the last strap you stand up and stretch. You rub at a kink in your neck and when she opens to door once again you have to blink against the light. You wonder for a second how long the tranquilizer had put you out before you decide to think about it later and then Jack is leading you to a door to the right of the one you just came out of. Sunlight blinds you for a second and when you get your vision back Jack is already inside the room. The first thing you see is the huge wall to wall window that has a view of the city of Los Santos. The second thing you see is a badly injured ginger-haired person on the bed surrounded by four people. You recognize Geoff, who is standing by the bedside table, Vav from the bar and then the guy from the roof.

“The one on the bed is Michael. You know Geoff. The guy you saw on the rooftop is Ray. The guy from the bar is Gavin and the one with the creepy face-paint is Ryan.” Jack says quickly as she walks over to Michael’s bed.

“So you’re in?” Geoff asks turning to you.

“Uh… yeah.” You say losing your voice for a second because the fact that you are in a room with the whole of the Fake AH Crew is more than a little bit intimidating. It’s one thing to see blurry pictures and half-assed police sketches and a whole other thing to have them standing right in front of you.

Michael sits up with a groan of pain. Six hands try and push him back down to no avail. “Stop it.” Michael says swatting their hands away as he leans his back against his headboard. Several light bruises cover his face along with a black eye. You see that his leg is messed up from the way he’s not moving it and you see the start of a gash under his low hanging shirt. Jack was right about him being out of commision. “At least let me get a look at my replacement.” He says with a joking smile.

Geoff rolls his eyes, “For the last time, Michael, it’s a _temporary_ replacement.”  Geoff says crossing his arms over his chest.

Michael huff's, “You guys are just trying to get rid of me.” He says in a faux sad voice as he puffs his lower lip out.

Gavin laughs, “We could never replace you boi.” Gavin says and the accent throws you off the slightest bit even though you should’ve expected it.

The situation around you feels too personal. Too… intimate, in a way. The way they act around each other, as if they were life-long friends who had no chance of separating. Again the thought of comparing them to a family crosses through your mind and you realize you were all too right.

Michael turns to you and breaks you out of your reverie. Your skin prickles as if his stare is stabbing you, “You know how to make bombs?” He questions.

You narrow your eyes at him and cross your arms over your chest, “Yes.” You say.

Michael purses his lips at the poorly hidden annoyance in your voice. “Show me their file.” He says holding a hand out and it only takes a second for it to be in his hand. Michael flips it open and you can’t help but feel nervous about what he would say. You had seen what Michael could do with any kind of bomb supplies and, to be honest with yourself, you were way more than impressed with the result.

It feels like an eternity before Michael finally closes the file and sets it beside him on the bed.

After a second Michael shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest. You notice him wince slightly as he moves and again you wonder what happened. “You’ll do.” He says and you hear the begrudging respect in his voice.

You can’t help the slight smirk that appears on your face at his words.

Geoff rolls his eyes, “Now that we’ve had King Michael’s approval…” He says with a faux bow before turning to you. “We need you to blow up a warehouse.” He says seriously.

You cross your arms over your chest and nod, “I can do that.”

Geoff’s eyes harden, “No. We want it gone. Off the map. Nothing but burnt beams and ashes.”

You raise an eyebrow at that but, after going through some quick calculations in your head, you agree again with more confidence, “I can do that.”

Geoff nods at you before turning back to look at the window.

Ray turns to you, “Is there any type of supplies you need?” He asks.

You shake your head, “I won’t know until I know what I’m blowing up.”

Geoff waves his hand, “Ryan and Ray will take you to the site.”

You look between that lax hispanic man and crazed-looking face painted guy and wonder why Geoff would choose them to be your escort.

“Geoff, should we give them the earpiece?” Jack asks hesitantly.

“Oh! Right.” Geoff exclaimed, walking over quickly while pulling a small black earpiece out of his suit pocket. “Wear this all the time. Never take it out and you can’t turn it off so get used to the feeling.” You notice the earpieces they’re all wearing and suddenly the successful heists make sense. You reach out to take it but Geoff pulls his hand back quickly. “By the way,” He starts, narrowing his eyes dangerously, “If you do anything against any one of my crew… you’ll wish we killed you.” He says taking on a very intimidating voice and suddenly you feel small.

You nod quickly and he puts the earpiece in your hand. You plug it into your ear and, though your hearing feels the tiniest bit muted in the ear you put it in, it feels comfortable.

“Come on.” Ryan says as he walks over to the door. You follow him without hesitation and Ray follows behind you. You spare another glance at Geoff, Jack, Gavin, and Michael in the room and you wonder how all of this came to be before Ryan’s voice pulls you out the door, “Come on, arson. We’ve got some road to cover to get to the warehouse.” You turn back and follow him quickly out the door. He leads you down the hallway and into the living room where he goes towards another door that looks to lead to the front of the house. He pulls it open and the pure sunlight that hits your eyes makes your head hurt as you follow him outside with Ray close behind. The smell of dust hits your nose and you repress the urge to sneeze. You pause for a second when you get outside and look back at the house. It looked like a normal house in the mountains, maybe home to an aging couple who wanted to avoid city life.

A hand clamps lightly on your shoulder and you tense as you realize it’s Ray. “Hey come on. We’re kind of in a hurry to blow this thing up.” Ray says with a lazy smile but you feel the urgency in the way he squeezes your shoulder. He doesn’t let go, only leads you towards a black sports car with a green stripe down the middle. Ray pouts at Ryan who stands by the driver side. “How come we never take my buggy?” He asks sounding genuinely disappointed.

“Because you always crash it.” Ryan says back with a half-hearted glare. Ray smiles widely in return. You expect them to tell you to get in the back but Ray walks you to the passenger side instead and you hesitate for a second before climbing in. Ryan is already in the driver seat and he answers your unasked question, “It’s easier to grab you if you decide to jump out of the car.” He says and his voice in this cramped space seems somehow deeper and menacing than it had before.

Ray climbs into the back and places both his hands on both of the seats shoulders as he leans forward to poke his head between the seat gap, “Well, let’s get a move on Ryan.” He says happily and you shove your nervous thoughts out of your head. You are a damn professional, and you will damn well act like it.

Ryan steps on the gas and the car shoots down the mountain side at a speed that leaves you breathless for a moment. Ryan's speeding toward the city and you remember the questions that come with a job like this.

“Do you guys care about collateral damage?” You ask catching your breath from the fast acceleration.

Ryan chuckles, “No we don’t care about that.” He says and you nod.

“Do you want the blast to be contained to just that warehouse or do you want it to span out?”

Ryan furrows his eyebrows at that question and hums to himself. “That’s a question Geoff’ll have to answer. Ray, turn on their com.” Ryan says keeping his eyes focused on the road as you guys entered the city.

You sit still as Ray leans forward and reaches a hand to your ear. You tense as the light pressure of Ray’s finger hits your ear. There’s a slight click and then you hear overlapping voices in your ear.

“-you $100 that they jump out the car.”

“-y’re not that stupid Gavin!”

“-can’t believe you would think I’d hire a nervous arson to do a job.”

You can’t help but laugh at the absurdity. You do feel a slight annoyance at the fact that Gavin has little-to-no faith in you but you push it away. You know how good you are at your job and it will only make you more satisfied when you do it perfectly.

“Geoff.” Ryan’s commanding voice makes the voices go silent. “Y/n has some questions to ask about the job.”

“Well go ahead, kid.” Again you ignore the annoyance at being called a ‘kid’ and you try and keep it out of your voice.

“Do you care about the blast being contained to just the warehouse I’m destroying or do you want it to span out?” You ask again, staring at the buildings disappearing out the window.

“I want it contained. This needs to be calculated. If it spanned out the people we’re blowing up might not think it was just for them.” Geoff answers, his voice taking on an air of professionalism that hadn’t been there a second before.

You hesitate before asking your next question but you decide to throw caution to the wind, “Should I be worried about my well-being because of this job?” You ask, not really caring if you might get hunted down because of this but more of wanting a warning just in case.

Silence fills the com channel and for a second you wonder if you asked the wrong question.

Geoff speaks up, “Not if you do your job right.” Geoff answers and that quells your anxiety. You always do your job right.

“We’re here.” Ryan says, pulling over to the side of a street and pointing to a warehouse on the other side of it. You don’t get out of the car, knowing you can’t be seen here until the day of the job. You sit and stare at the warehouse making mental calculations about how much explosives would work and where to put them so that it collapses in on itself. And you remember your last question for clients. You smile, “Do you want me to add fireworks? Some of my clients like to go out with a big bang, so to speak.”

There’s a chuckle and then Geoff answers, “Make it the best fireworks show Los Santos has ever seen.” He says and excitement settles in your stomach.

It’s been so long since you’ve made something like this and your fingers itch to get to work on the bombs. You’ve already got ideas for colors in your head as well as how big to make the bombs themselves. You’d have to put a big one in the middle and then litter the outside with tinier more controlled bombs in order for it to collapse in. It wasn’t a very tall warehouse, maybe something to store shipyard crates inside. As for the fireworks they would have to be activated on the roof a split second before the warehouse caved in.

“Make the fireworks green. Then they’ll definitely know it was us, after all our sign thingy is green and black.” Gavin says enthusiastically.

“That’s a good idea, Gavin.” Michael says as if he’s surprised.

“Thank you boi.”

“Green it is.” You say thinking over how much gunpowder you’d need in order to make this the ‘best firework show Los Santos has ever seen. You think back to the bomb-making room at your house and think about all the supplies you’d need and sigh, “So where am I making these bombs?” You ask, turning to Ryan who shrugs in return.

“You could use Michael’s workshop for now. It’s up on Mount Chiliad off some back roads. After all it’s not like he’s gonna be using it.” Ray says lying down in the backseat.

You hear a slight grumble over the coms and assume it’s Michael. “I guess they could use it. Just don’t move shit around. I hate it when I can’t find my tools.” He says and you find yourself nodding even though he can’t see.

“Don’t move anything. Got it.” You mutter to yourself.

“How long will it take you to make those bombs?” Geoff asks and you think for a moment. The small bombs could easily be made in an hour if you were modifying some C4 but the big one… that might take a whole day if not two if you were being careful. The fireworks were hard to figure out but you estimate about half a day to make an amazing one if you worked non-stop.

“If I work non-stop… at the least a day and a half and at the most… three days.” You answer.

You hear someone hum over the com, “Your due date is three days then.” Geoff says with finality.

“Yes sir.” You say half-seriously.

Ryan looks to you then, “So do you want to go to the cabin now or do you need to grab anything from home?”

The excitement for a new job is still growing in your gut and you suddenly can’t wait to get your hands on some blasting powder. “To the cabin.” You say with a smile.

 

**Continued in Chapter 25**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THe next choice for this story will be in the next chapter so look forward to that!


End file.
